Fast Slash
by arrowhead154
Summary: Two princes are born and raised. One is destined for great power, while the other one wants to make a name for himself as a great fighter. They were close to each other until an enemy shows himself and drives them apart. FE: sacred stones map
1. A Random Encounter

**Fast Slash Chapter 1**: _Random encounter_

**Alright...I used the map from Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones, since its the one I am most familiar with. I called it Fast Slash because of the nicknames some characters had. I hope I did a good job. R&R**

* * *

><p>The sun was covered by some clouds but not many. A 15 year old boy walked through the Frelian castle market looking for something to do. He looked around here and there. His cloak that he was wearing waved in the slight breeze that flowed through the market. His hood shrouded his face but he never did like to wear it. His father told him that he had to out in public, though he didn't know why. Worza fought with himself as his boots took one step after another. Should he ignore his father's warning or not. He didn't take his hood off no matter how much he wanted to. He had to conceal his dark grey hair from the world. His necklace that resembled an owl jingled along with his sheathed, iron sword. His father, Cratos, forged the necklace himself. It was the only one of it's kind and he has never taken it off since it was given to him. Worza wasn't paying attention and ran into a girl. "My apologies. I wasn't watching where I was going." Worza apologized.<p>

"It's fine. I was headed to the arena in the city south of here. I only came here to pick up an item that I just couldn't live without." She explained. _Arena? I can either go watch a fight or I can keep wandering around. To the arena_ Worza thought. "I should get going. I don't want to be late." She said as she started walking away.

"Wait! Can I go with you?" Worza asked. "I would like something to do and the arena sounds like a good place to watch a fight."

She hesitated a moment but finally said, "Sure." Worza noticed she had a symbol on the back of her cape. He had no idea what it meant. She also wore a sky blue robe under her dark blue cape. She had piercing green eyes and the same color hair he had only lighter.

"If you don't mind me asking, what does the symbol on your cape mean?" Worza asked curiously.

She looked at him curiously. "It means that I am a full-fledged Mage." She said happily.

"Mage? As in like...magic?" Worza asked interested.

"Yes. I studied under a most powerful bishop but that was a while back. When I was ten years of age, I became a full-fledged Mage. But that was four years ago and I'm now trying to become stronger and become a Mage knight."

"Do you want to join the army?"

"Army? No, I want to freelance and travel the world seeking strong opponents."

"I want to be a master swordsman, but I have no teacher and my father would never let me travel the world though I would love to."

"Why wouldn't your father let you?"

"He is...over protective. He thinks life should be all about education and learning. Though it is good, it's just not me."

"I understand. I had to learn basic magic before I could learn advanced magic. I hated the basics. They were too easy. But this book that I have here will teach me advanced magic." She looked at the book she was holding.

Worza noticed it didn't have a title. "Why doesn't the book have a title?" He asked looking at the book.

"Because it's a magical book with spells. If it had a title than it would be an ordinary reading book." Worza was confused but didn't question her logic. "I never did get your name." She said after a moments pause.

"It's...Uh...Corin." That was his fake identity name that his father chose for him.

"Corin? That's a nice name. My name is Relit."

"Thanks. Relit is also a nice name."

"Thanks. Oh! We're here!" She giggled happily. "This is where we part. Good by Corin. My our paths cross again."

"To you as well. Goodbye and good luck." He had no idea why she would come to an arena. He had grown fond of her even though he has only known her an afternoon. "Time to watch some fights." He mumbled to himself. He looked at the large dome that housed violence and bloodshed. He made his way through the crowd and found a spot to sit right in the middle of the rows and aisles. _not a bad spot, I suppose_ Worza looked around for Relit who was nowhere to be seen. He watched the first match. A swordsman verses a large man with a one of the biggest axes Worza had seen. The swordsman put up a good fight but was defeated by the axe fighter. More rounds came and went and the axe fighter beat everyone that challenged him.

"The Blood Axe has beaten all our contestants, but I hear our champion has returned and is ready to fight." The announcer yelled to the stadium full of people.

Worza heard cheers like, "The champion has returned!" and "The Blood Axe is dead if he doesn't back out now."

"Here is our champion! The White Fire has returned to defend her title!" The announcer yelled. Worza stood up in astonishment. _Relit!_ "Blood Axe versus our Champion, White Fire!" The crowd roared in cheers.

Blood Axe let his heavy weapon drop to the ground. It made the stadium shake as it created a huge gap in the ground. "I don't want to hurt a little girl." He said.

"What's the matter? Worried your going to lose?" Relit taunted. Blood Axe picked up his axe and was not going to hold back.

"Big mistake, little girl." He roared. The crowd went wild. Worza prayed that Relit would be safe.

Relit took her cape off and let it drop onto the red sand. She had a Mage robe on and the spell book in her hand. "Your my first victim." She teased. "Say goodbye." She opened her book and stuck her other hand out towards Blood Axe. As she read three fire balls appeared around her. _Fire? That's basic magic_ She looked up from her book and shut it abruptly. She pulled her hand back, and then a blue symbol appeared in front of her and then it disappeared. She thrust her hand down and the three fire balls went flying towards Blood Axe. They hit their targets with perfect accuracy. A large fire cylinder appeared with two fire balls swirling upward, almost guiding the fire. After the fire burned out, Blood Axe was dead in one hit. The crowd cheered, "White Fire! White Fire!" Worza looked shocked. _that was amazing!_ he thought. Relit grabbed her cape and walked out of the arena. The announcer said that the arena would be ready for more fights momentarily. Most of the crowd left. Worza was one of them. He had to find Relit and congratulate her. He weaved through the crowd and looked for Relit amongst the crowd.

It was sunset and shadows were long. He waited until that familiar clothing and hair appeared out of the crowd. Relit walked up sneakily behind him. He jumped when he heard "Boo!" behind him. His hood fell off an she saw who he resembled, or _was_. "Corin...your, your Worza, aren't you?" He nodded guiltily as he put his hood back on. "I knew you weren't who you said you were but I would have never guessed the prince of Frelia. But other than that, how did you like the performance?" She asked happily.

"I thought you would be angry if you found out I lied to you." Worza said, sadly and confused.

"Your the prince, I understand your stories now. I'm not angery."

"Oh. Well you put on quite a show. I would have never expected you to actually fight let alone be the champion of the arena! Thats amazing!"

She shrugged. "I want to get more stronger opponents but the arena is only bringing in new recruits." She sighed.

"So where will you go now?"

"Back to my older sister's house. It's where I stay when I'm In this area." They headed back the way they came.

"So what was that attack called?"

"Elfire. It consists of three fires becoming one large one, but two give half their power to the main one and then the two guide the fire cylinder that happens afterward." She explained.

Worza nodded and then asked, "How did you get you get your nickname, 'White Fire'?"

"It wasn't easy. I had to work my way up the ranks until people started noticing me. Then once they saw my fire attacks and my white hair, I became known as White Fire." They walked on without saying anything. "If you could have a nickname, what would you want it to be?" She asked.

Worza never really thought about it. The words slipped out, "Fast Slash." He answered without meaning to.

"Fast Slash." She echoed. "Thats not a bad name." Worza looked at her. "Really." She confirmed.

"So where is your actual home?" Worza asked.

"I actually don't know. I traveled with my mentor since I can remember. All of Magvel is my home." Relit answered.

They reached the city that the castle was located in. "Goodbye Relit. I hope we meet again." Worza said.

"Until then." Relit answered and then she left to go to her sister's home.

Worza turned and headed for the castle. He entered through the castle's front gate and headed for his room. He was tired and ready to sleep. "Worza? Where have you been?" Worza looked at his uncle Skrise in surprise.

"Uncle, it's good to see you. I was out in the market." Worza answered.

His uncle smiled and said, "You know better than to lie to me. Spike and I saw different. We saw you, with a young Mage girl, go to the arena in the southern part of the city. Care to explain?"

"It's not what you think! Yes we did go to the arena, but I was with her because she was going there as well. I went with her to watch the fighting."

His uncle grinned, wrinkling his small beard and the beginnings of a mustache. "And the reason you came back with her?"

"Long story, she apparently is the champion of the arena. She's known as White Fire."

"I have heard that name many times. She is well known among the southern part of the city."

"She killed a man in one hit with magic." Skrise nodded. "Well, I'm glad to see you again and to know I have a personal guardian. At that, I'm off to bed."

"Good night. Try not to think of that girl too much!"

"Uncle!" Worza yelled as he climbed a mountain of stairs to get to his chambers. He thought of finding a master to teach him how to fight. "Tomorrow, I'll find a master." He mumbled to himself._ Fast Slash...That might work_

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda romantic...ish...anyway, Relit will be back in Worza's life again...later.<strong>


	2. Finding A Master

**Fast Slash Chapter 2**: _Finding a Master_

**Time for Worza to find a master...but who?**

* * *

><p>The market is Worza's favorite place to be so that's where he was. He walked through the market place seeing all of the people that gave the place energy and the merchandise people were selling. The merchants had some fancy items and some had plain ordinary items. Worza looked hear and there before turning into an alley. He put his back to a small house and looked up at the sky. <em>where's uncle?<em> He wondered. Surely Skrise would have noticed his absence. The morning sun didn't help his search. He looked away from the sky and back to the people in market, to find a a sword being pointed at him. Worza turned around and put his hands up. "Who are you? Why are sneaking around my house?"

"I...Uh... I was looking for someone, but I couldn't find him." Worza replied, clearly not afraid of this man.

The man sheathed his sword. His bright green hair glowed in the morning light. He wore no cape but he did wear a long white scarf that trailed to his boots. He had a red shirt on with dark brown pants. He Stretched out his muscular arm to shake hands with Worza. "Sorry I almost attacked you."

Worza hesitated a moment before shaking hands with him. "It's...Uh...ok. It hasn't been the first time."

The man laughed. "Hasn't been the first time? You must have many stories about that! My name is Dak."

"Dak." Worza repeated. "I saw the way you stood. So you know how to wield a sword?"

Dak nodded. "I do. I'm a traveler who is returning home for some supplies."

"I know this is kind of sudden, but you could you teach me how to fight with a sword?"

Dak didn't look surprised. "How 'bout I get a name and then we decide."

"Oh, I'm Corin. I'm a traveler as well."

"Alright Corin, why not? I'll teach you the basics, but you will have to make your own techniques." Worza was confused but nodded. "Good, when can we begin?"

"Now?"

"I can't now, I have to my friend. You can accompany me if you wish."

"Alright. What does he look like?"

"His name is Perk. He is strong, muscular, bald head, and about my height. He is also a blacksmith. He's also probably carrying a concealed axe, if that is going to help."

"I guess we will meet back here at noon."

Dak nodded. "Alright. I'll search the northern part of the city, you search the southern part."

Worza nodded and headed for the southern part of the city. He remembered Relit and how she used magic to defeat her opponents. _maybe I'll find her again_ Worza thought. He searched for both Perk and Relit. The sun was directly over head with clouds moving in over it. He headed back to Dak's meeting place. He walked on the edge of a cloud's shadow and was about to head into sunlight until he saw a shadow come from the cloud shadow. He looked up and saw a small dot in the sky. It weaved in an out of the clouds with ease. _Uncle Skrise and Spike_ He thought as he looked for the nearest building. It was an abandoned hut with nothing but dust in it. He peered out of the entrance and tried to find his uncle. He decided to make a run from building to building until he was in a more populated area. Right now he was too exposed in the open. He ran to the next building and so on until he finally made it to the part of the city that Dak and him were supposed to meet in. He did his best to stay indoors but he eventually blended in with the crowd. Worza made it to the spot where he and Dak were supposed to meet. He looked to the cloudy sky, searching for a Wyvern.

"Why are you so focused on the sky?" Worza spun around to find Dak with another man that fit Perk's description perfectly. "My apologies if I scared you." Worza nodded and looked Perk. "Oh, this is Perk." Dak explained after following his gaze.

"Hello, I hear that you want to be taught how to fight." Perk said with a powerful voice. Worza nodded. "Good. Meet us by the Arena at sunset and we will begin your training."

"But... Alright." Worza agreed even though he's supposed to be at the castle by sunset.

"Also, Corin," Dak began. "Bring a sword." Worza smiled and unsheathed his iron sword. Dak was impressed that he already had one. "You carry around a sword that you can't use?" Dak asked.

"I know stances and thrusts, just not a lot about them." Worza answered sheathing his sword.

"Are you self taught?" Perk asked.

"Well, my older brother taught me, but he then he left home to go somewhere." Worza answered looking again to the darkening sky. He felt a rain drop hit his hood. "It's starting to rain." He pointed out.

"Perfect weather for training." Dak said looking up to the sky.

Worza looked at him curiously. "How so?"

"You will find out." Perk said putting his hood on to protect him from the rain.

"I'll meet you two at the arena. Bye." Worza said as he headed for the castle. For it to be raining, the crowd of people was not wavered. Many people did not mind the rain. Worza slipped in a puddle but kept his balance. He continued onward to the castle. Worza heard the rumblings of thunder and the sky lit with light. Worza made it to the cover of the castle gates and entered his home.

"There you are!" Cratos exclaimed as he walked up to his son and hugged him. "Where have you been? You shouldn't be out in this type of weather."

"Father, I'm fine. I have some business to attend to in the southern part of the city at sunset."

"Business? What kind?"

"I'm going to learn how to fight."

Cratos looked at his son in shock. "No, I forbid it! It's too dangerous! Leave the fighting to the warriors. You are a prince, you have no need to fight."

"I will learn to fight! I have too! I want too! I want to fight! I want to make a name for myself as a warrior! Not a cowardly prince. I'm going to learn to fight." Worza said, agrily walking away.

"Worza! Worza!" Cratos called to his son. Worza didn't look back as he headed to his chambers. Cratos headed back to his throne. Skrise returned and knelt before his older brother. "It's ok, general, we are brothers." Cratos said happily as he hugged his brother.

"I have been watching Worza for the past few days."Skrise began. "He seems to be searching for something, but I do not know what. I'm worried about him."

"I know what he is searching for, brother. He wants to fight. He wants to be a warrior." Cratos told Skrise about he had just fought with Worza. "Will you please follow him and make sure he stays out of trouble?"

Skrise nodded. "I will, your majesty." Cratos nodded and dismissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I rushed the ending, but oh well.<strong>


	3. Training

**Fast Slash Chapter 3**: _Training_

**Worza and Dak are now training in rain and mud, in a thunderstorm...dont do that at home kids**

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Worza grunted as he slid in the mud. Lighting and thunder crashed together as Dak and Worza fought. Dak had perfect balance in the mud while Worza was barely able to stand. Dak barely tried to attack, he mainly defended himself when Worza attacked. Worza had to take his cloak off to fight properly, but Perk and Dak didn't say anything. Worza guessed they didn't know who he truly was.<p>

"Come at me again!" Dak had to yell to get Worza to hear due to the down pour and thunder. Worza charged at him with his sword in hand. Dak stepped and dodged Worza's charge. Worza tried turning but slipped in the mud and fell.

Worza stuck his sword in the mud and hauled himself up. "What am I doing wrong?" He asked.

"That's what your supposed to ask yourself when your enemy has the advantage. The key is to try something new." Dak answered. "Turn your disadvantages into advantages."

Worza thought for a moment. _he has the advantage, he can dodge while I slip an fall. Turn disadvantages into advantages_ Worza got idea in his head. He charged at Dak again. Dak did the same thing as he did before. Worza abruptly stopped and purposely slid in the mud. Worza swung his sword at Dak, but Dak blocked it with ease. Their swords collided for the first time and Worza felt proud. He stopped sliding and managed to stay on his feet this time. "I wasn't expecting that. Good job Worza. But you will have to do something better if you want to defeat me." Dak congratulated.

"Thanks." Worza replied turning around and almost falling again. _that almost worked, if I could just turn and get behind him..._ Worza got another idea. He stabbed the ground under the mud. He wanted to find out if he could turn when sliding using his sword as a turning point. He charged at Dak once again. He started sliding and Dak side stepped him again, but Worza was ready. He stabbed the ground and spun right into Dak. They both fell and sent mud flying in all directions. Perk laughed silently to himself. Dak shoved Worza off of him and got to his feet. Worza got to his feet next.

"You accomplished your goal in making me fall, but it was unconditional. Try again." Dak explained. Worza made his way away from Dak. "Ready?"

Worza nodded but didn't move. _trying to spin, bad idea. Have to find another way_ Worza studied the way he stood. _that's it! This has to work!_ Worza charged at Dak which turned into sliding. Dak side stepped like before. Worza got as low as he could without falling. Dak was shocked at this. Worza held his sword out and struck at his legs. Dak jumped when he saw what Worza was doing. The blade barely missed, but Worza wasn't letting Dak get away this time. He grabbed Dak's pant leg and brought him down into the mud. Worza still didn't accomplish his goal, but he had made Dak fall twice now. They both stood up at the same time were both covered in mud. "Alright, you pass." Dak said after a moment.

"I do? I thought I had to make you fall without me falling as well." Worza said shocked.

"Well...you have made me fall twice now and I'm covered in mud. You pass."

"Yes!" Worza said excitedly. They both made their way out of the mud pit.

"Congratulations, kid." Perk said, grinning because Dak was covered in mud.

"So what now?" Worza asked.

"You know how to fight now. Train and become stronger. You know the stances, now come up with your own attacks. And now you know how to think. Use those two abilities to fight." Dak answered.

"What about you two?" Worza asked.

"We are travelers, boy!" Perk explained. "We _travel_."

"Can I go with you two?" Worza asked curiously.

They looked at each other for a minute. "I guess. But if we run into trouble, I won't always be there to help." Dak said, not sure if he should allow Worza to travel with them. "and your also the prince of Frelia," Worza's face dropped when he said that. "Wouldn't Frelia be heart broken if her prince died?"

Worza looked down. "I guess, but I can't stay here anymore. I want to become the strongest fighter ever. I want to fight."

"If you truly feel that you have to, then we won't deny you. You are free to decide." Perk answered.

"I want to. My father will be worried, and come after me, though."

"Then we will have to disappear." Dak said, patting Worza on the back. Worza looked at him. "Come on. We better get going."

* * *

><p><strong>Worza, Dak, and Perk are now traveling together...the main adventure is about to begin. I can't promise quick updates...but I promise I will not leave this story unfinished!<strong>


	4. Making a Plan

**Fast Slash Chapter 4**: _Making a Plan_

**Yes, It has been two years since Worza left with Dak and Perk to train. *sniff* they grow up fast *sniff* I needed Worza to be older for my story to technically be accurate...so thats what I did. Also, thanks Gunlord500 for reviewing, and their is a connection to the sacred stones, but it will be MUCH later in my story. **

* * *

><p>Worza looked out over the Lake of Mulan. <em>so this is what the rest of Frelia looks like<em> He thought. He had never seen Renais' and Frelia's border city before. Dak stopped next to him and followed Worza's gaze. "It has been two years, Worza, you have come a long way in training but-"

Worza cut him off and said, "No, I'm not ready to return back to the castle. We might have fooled my uncle into thinking that we went to Grado, but I still want to travel with you and Perk to Rausten." Dak nodded. "Also, if my father sends my brother, Wakelo, to search for me, I want to confront him. He might listen to me."

"That is a bad idea, boy." Perk said tightening and hiding his hand axe under coat. "I see what you mean, but if your brother starts searching for us, then we will probably start having numbers rising for our capture. I would like not to be killed for gold."

"If they wanted us captured they would have sent an entire army after us." Dak replied.

"No, my father might not know much about fighting but he is a great strategist. He thinks that a small search party might not arouse too much suspicion." Worza explained.

"So what are we supposed to do, then?" Perk asked.

"We let the world know where and who we are. If people know then my father won't be as worried about me, but my uncle is sure to find us." Worza answered.

"You want to throw away our hard work we had to do to get your persuers to believe that we headed into Grado territory?" Dak asked irritabley. Worza nodded.

"That's a dangerous plan. I like it. How do we get people to notice us?" Perk asked.

Worza looked at Perk with a sly smile. "I might get to become 'Fast Slash' after all." Worza never forgot that name since the time he last saw Relit.

Dak looked confused. "Fast Slash?"

Worza nodded. "It's the name I have wanted to make for myself since I left home. An arena is the way that you can make a name for yourself, or so I have seen."

"Or we could join a mercenary or bandit group." Dak pointed out. Worza and Perk looked at Dak with unchanging expressions. "Alright, arena it is. I guess you will be fighting then, Worza?"

Worza nodded in agreement. "Yes."

"Just don't get killed." Perk said in his rough old man voice. Even though he was about Dak's age, he sounded and looked like an old man. Perk pulled out a map that he carries with him in his satchel of items that he takes everywhere they travel. He opened it up and pointed to a small village that was near the mountains, north of Mulan. "I hear bandits, thieves and outcasts go to this city and since the village is the nearest one with an arena in it, I suggest going here."

Dak looked slightly worried. Worza noticed his expression and asked, "What worries you, Dak?"

Dak looked shocked that Worza caught his expression. "It's nothing." Worza wasn't convinced, but instead agreed to go to the village of Ply.

"Come, we travel to Ply." Worza said turning to the direction of the village. Dak's worried expression returned but Worza didn't notice this time. Perk lead the way as they traveled.

* * *

><p><strong>Their are actually mountains above Border Mulan. They are not that big, their a little to the left of the Tower of Valni.<strong>


	5. White Fire Returns

**Fast Slash Chapter 5**: _White Fire Returns_

**That's right! She is back and stronger than ever! White Fire has officially returned and is now staying. **

* * *

><p>Worza squinted his eyes as he looked at the harsh sunlight and bright blue sky. They made it to Ply safely and Dak disappeared for a few hours. Worza asked Perk if he knew where he went but Perk only shrugged in response. Worza took that as an "I don't know."<p>

The arena loomed overhead as Worza looked up in shock at how large it is. _Frelia's capital arena isn't as big as this_ Worza thought to himself. Perk shoved him forward due to that he was supposed to sign up and the fights were about to begin. The tough and muscular looking arena owner looked at Perk and asked, "How much old man?" Worza looked curiously at Perk. Perk glanced at Worza. The arena man looked slightly shocked. "This _boy_ is going to fight?"

"Yes, this _boy_ is and he is going to win. I wager 5000 gold that he will win against any fighter." Perk said with confidence.

Worza looked incredulously at him and asked, "Are you serious! I can't beat every single one of them! Have seen how strong and big they are?"

The owner looked slyly amused. "Looks like your boy knows what he is getting into."

Perk looked at Worza with a hard gaze. "Worza," He began. "You have everything that all these fighters have and more." Perk put his hand on Worza's head, smothering his dark white hair. "Use this, and you can't lose. 5000 gold." He said turning back to the man.

The man looked at Worza curiously and then said, "Alright, it's a bet."

The man and Perk shook hands before he walked into the arena and out of sight. Perk turned to Worza and nodded. Worza gave him a wary stare but eventually headed to the battle field that was already covered in blood.

A while past before it was Worza's turn to fight. Worza felt scared yet happy as he walked into the middle of the arena._ It's my turn, now_ He looked at how high the walls were and he realized that no man could climb them. He looked and judged that the arena was about the size of his training field at the Frelian Castle. His opponent appeared out of the other entrance and the crowd cheered. Worza couldn't understand who they were cheering for but he didn't care. He looked at the man in front of him and his long lance made of steel with a black bandana attached to the end of it. The man's stance was perfect as he held his lance with pride. His armor was nothing more than a leather coat that any weapon could easily cut through. "Are you ready to die little man?" He taunted.

Worza gave a small smile as he realized the man's stance wasn't as good as he thought. His left foot was off balance so he couldn't lunge properly. _Dak's training is paying off_ he thought. "No, not yet." Worza replied with a slight smile. "But you better be, or you can walk away right now."

"You can't beat me kid." He replied a little irritated that Worza didn't look afraid.

"We will see."

The crowd cheered loudly as the muscular owner yelled, "Fight!"

Worza had trained with Dak on enhancing his speed to where any normal man couldn't see him move. Worza launched himself left. The man didn't know what hit him before Worza tripped the man with his blade that Perk had made him. The man fell to the hard red ground. He tried to get to his feet, but Worza put his sword to his neck and said, "Looks like I win." The man closed his eyes, bracing himself for the final slash of Worza's blade that didn't come.

The man opened his eyes noticing that Worza had sheathed his sword. "Where are you going? The fight isn't over!" The man yelled angrily as Worza walked toward the man's lance, picking it up. The crowd had grown restless and quiet.

"I'm not going to kill you, fool." Worza responded. "I have no reason too. Besides, your beaten." Worza walked over to the man who was now standing. Worza handed him his lance.

The man couldn't believe what Worza was doing. "Your just going to give me my lance back?" He asked.

"Yes. Now take it and leave before I decide to kill you." Worza replied. The man slowly reclaimed his lance from Worza. Once Worza's grip was gone and the lance was the man's again, he turned and headed for the exit. The crowd cheered, but not without regrets that Worza should have killed his opponent. Worza didn't care what the crowd thought. He had fun fighting his opponents that came after. He spared all but one life. The man he had to kill had a concealed hand axe and attacked Worza. Worza dodged quickly and the thrust his sword swiftly through his heart. Worza felt bad, but he had to do it. One chance was all that he gave his opponents.

Worza fought one battle after the other, not letting his guard down once. His next opponent made Worza's heart race. Parts of the crowd gasped in awe and surprise as they recognized the person coming onto the field. She wore a blue cape with a mages outfit underneath. A hood concealed her face in shadows, but Worza knew exactly who she was. He couldn't stop himself before he asked in shock, "Relit!"

* * *

><p><strong>I probably should have added more details to the fights, but I think all my readers (like only maybe one) got the picture.<strong>


	6. White Fire Vs Fast Slash

**Fast Slash Chapter 6**: _White Fire Vs Fast Slash_

**Time for the longest action scene I have ever written on anything...this chapter leads into the next couple of ones so this is not all of it.**

* * *

><p>"Relit!" Worza asked in total confusion and happiness. "Is that really you?"<p>

Relit threw her hood off. Her light White hair fell perfectly to her shoulders. "It's good too see you again, Worza." She replied. "Looks like you get to fight the amazing _White Fire_!" She exclaimed proudly. The crowd cheered louder than ever. "Shall we?" Relit asked politely.

"What?" Worza asked confused.

"I didn't come here to have a reunion with an old friend. I came to become stronger." She explained.

"Wha- What? I'm supposed to fight you?"

Relit nodded. "Show me how far you have come, Worza!" At that, a familiar blue symbol appeared as she raised her hand high. The symbol disappeared and a large fire ball appeared in it's place. Worza looked shocked, but got the message and used his speed to dodge the explosive fire ball. He lunged at Relit but she dodged with ease. _What! She saw me?_ Relit jumped back before another blue symbol appeared and then vanished. Worza didn't have a second to waist, he rolled away just in time before a thunderbolt struck the ground where he once stood and left it burnt. Worza's ears ringed from the sound it made, but he quickly regained his thoughts and sped toward Relit. She saw every step he took and dodged every cut, lunge and slash he attacked with. Worza realized that he wouldn't be able to attack directly, so he drew back only to find three blazing balls of fire coming straight at him. The explosion knocked him back, but saved him from the vortex of fire that came afterward. "Are you still alive?" Relit asked, almost teasing him.

Worza got to his feet and nodded, saying, "So you do have a heart, glad I could make you worry." Worza replied with a smile.

Relit smiled back. "I found a new, more powerful technique a few days ago, and I haven't been able to use it yet, until now." Worza prepared himself for whatever she was about to do. Her blue symbol came and went, before she lifted her hands high. Worza waited a for her to do something else, but she just stood in the middle of the arena with her hands up in the air. The crowd was silent. Worza felt a blast of freezing cold air hit his face and send a chill down his spine. He looked at the sky and didn't see the sunset he saw when he and Relit began their fight. Instead, dark clouds rolled in and blocked the warm sun. He looked shocked that he could see his breath when he exhaled.

"What kind of spell is this?" Worza asked looking at the dark, cloudy sky and then at Relit.

"A powerful spell." Relit answered. The wind picked up and snow started falling rapidly.

"You can control the weather?" Worza asked amazed at the falling snow.

"Yes, and that's not all." Relit put her hands down and then straight out towards Worza. Worza braced himself but nothing happened other than strong winds and snow. "This is where things get interesting, Worza." Right as she stopped speaking, the ground cracked throughout the battle field and blue ice started growing through the cracks. Worza looked shocked that ice would come out of the ground. He quickly jumped before the ice quickly burst through the ground where he was standing. Worza realized that, after a few close calls, Relit controlled the ice. Soon the entire field was littered with ice cycles that were taller and wider that Worza. Relit took a moment to catch her breath, while Worza figured out how strong the ice was. He lunged his sword, which punctured the ice, but not enough to do anything.

He turned his focus back to Relit and asked, "Will you tell me what this spell is called?" Relit recovered a little and the ice cold wind picked up.

"Fimbulvetr." She replied with a deep breath. "So far-huff-it's the hardest spell I have ever done. But it's time to end this, Worza." Worza took his stance and tried to anticipate her attack. Snow started gathering on the peaks of the ice, while more wind and cold weather tormented the arena. Relit waited a moment before attacking with an elfire that weaved through the ice. Worza jumped out of way and charged as fast as he could to counterstrike against Relit. He used the ice as cover, but Relit used her thunder spell to blind Worza while she slipped out of sight. Once Worza regained his thoughts, he hid behind another ice spike out of Relit's sight. He peeked around the sides to try and find Relit, to no luck. He made his way to other pillars of ice, going from one to the other. He had to find Relit and defeat her before he froze. _Relit has the advantage right now. I have to find a way to make her advantage into my advantage_ He thought for a moment, but was interrupted by a blinding light and a loud crash right behind. _She found me!_ He used his speed to disappear and skid to a halt in between two ice pillars. A shiver overcame his body as he let out a long sigh, his breath visible. He peered around the corner of the ice once again. He looked forward and saw movement. _That's it! The reflections!_ He launched himself forward toward where he saw Relit. He jumped over the peak of the ice and attacked from above. "What!" Relit exclaimed looking up and shocked. She stumbled backward and fell.

Worza landed landed awkwardly, not trying to fall on Relit and not trying to fall from the slippery ground. He regained his balance first and pointed his blade at Relit who couldn't get to her feet in time. "Nice try." Relit tried escaping but Worza had her caught. "Give up White Fire. I won this fight."

Relit grunted with a slight smile that she had found someone who had beaten her. "Fine, I yield." Worza sheathed his sword and extended his hand like a gentleman. Relit looked resentful but grabbed it.

Worza pulled her up and then looked at the sky. "How long is this storm going to last?"

"I don't know." Relit admitted. Worza looked curiously at her. "You can't expect me to know everything." She quickly responded.

The arena was frozen and most people left. The owner came out onto the field and yelled at them. "My arena! Look at what you did to my arena! You two won't walk out of her alive!" He pulled out a huge axe and five other soldiers appeared and surrounded Worza and Relit. _Where is Perk?_ Worza asked himself, unsheathing his sword. Relit and Worza were back to back and exhausted, but they couldn't rest now. "Get them!" The owner screeched as he ran at Worza.

Worza blocked the axe that almost hit him, while Relit shot a fire ball at another person, but he barely dodged. Worza slashed at his attacker, but he jumped back out of range. Relit ducked while Worza slashed above her at another attacker that charged them. Relit sidestepped Worza and used thunder on the arena's owner. His yell filled the icy arena and struck fear into his accomplices. "Now then, are you going to let us walk out or are you all going to end up like your boss?" They shot each other swift glances before throwing down their weapons and running away.

"And don't come back!" Relit called after them. She turned to Worza and said, "Other than being a life or death situation, that was really fun! We will have to do that again."

"Yeah, that was fun." Worza said and then smiled.

Worza quickly unsheathed his sword, while Relit's blue symbol appeared and disappeared. They both turned quickly to applauds coming from the empty seats to find a hooded man in a black robe. "Well done you two. Especially you, Worza. I never expected someone could become so strong in just two years."

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Worza asked, a little intimidated. _something isn't right_

"This is the first time we have ever met, lighten up a little." The man replied when Worza looked ready to jump up there and kill him.

"I can't_ lighten up_ if you I don't know who you are." Worza countered.

"Yes you can." He said plainly, before he turned and walked away. Worza watched as he left. He thought about trying to catch up to him, but he didn't do it.

A moment passed before Relit said, "Come on, let's get out of here." Worza didn't move his gaze from the spot where the man was standing. Relit grabbed his shoulder and shook him lightly saying, "Come on. He will find you in the future, don't worry about it now." Worza shook his head and headed for the exit, _thinking who is he?_ Worza and Relit walked out of the arena and into the deserted white streets.

* * *

><p><strong>This man will show up again, but not for a while. *spoiler alert* He is the bad guy.<strong>


	7. Battlefield Mystery

**Fast Slash Chapter 7**: _Battlefield Mystery_

**I tried making this chapter a short mystery, (I like a little mystery in my stories). Sorry it was so short, I have put myself on a time schedule for the next chapters.**

* * *

><p>"Worza!" Dak yelled as he and Perk entered the arena. "Are you sure this is where he was when you left? Was he safe?" Dak asked, clearly stressed and worried.<p>

"Yes. I left after he took down a soldier with ease! He should be here, but instead there is a blasted blizzard!" Perk answered just as worried.

Dak looked at the ice that still jutted out of the ground. "This is no freak storm." Dak began. "This is the work a powerful magic wielder that used Fimbulvetr." Dak walked around in the arena looking for any sign of Worza. "What...?" Dak mumbled to himself when he found a large axe laying on the ground. He turned the corner of the ice to find a dead body with more weapons piled not far from him. _A previous fight?_ he thought. "Perk, over here!"

Perk ran up to him and looked shocked at what he saw. "That is the owner of this arena." Perk said bending down next to him to see if he was still alive. "He's dead." Perk turned his head back to Dak. "Do you think-?"

Dak shook his head. "No, it couldn't have been him. He is a mighty fighter, but no Mage. This guy was killed by a thunder spell, see?" He rolled the body over and looked at the scorched ice. "That could have only been done by thunder."

Perk nodded. He looked around before he said, "I don't see Worza's body so he has to be alive somewhere."

Dak frowned. "We have to expect the worst, if they captured Worza than you and I are going up against an army. We-"

Perk cut him off, "He wasn't captured. If you take another look at the field and what it holds, there is clearly no sign of them." Perk stood up, his legs beginning to go numb. He walked over to the pile of weapons. _No blood. Whoever was here, surrendered and ran_ Perk drew his axe and took his fighting stance before he threw his weapons on the ground. _They were standing over here_

"What are you doing, Perk?" Dak asked walking up to him.

"Figuring out where everyone was." Perk answered, walking over to where the owner's body lay dead. He took his stance again and realized that they made a circle. Dak looked confused. "They made a circle around their target, a Mage, and then the owner got killed and the others fled. But I don't understand how one Mage managed to scare five trained soldiers." Perk explained.

"How do you know they were trained?" Dak asked.

"They are arena guards, most likely. They have to be trained or die." Perk answered. He walked to the center and looked around. Dak joined him. "One Mage did this?" Perk asked himself aloud.

"Wait," Dak began as he drew his sword and told his fighting stance. He thought for a moment. He grabbed the owner's axe and inspected it. "Perk, look at this." He called as he pointed to a scratch on the axe's blade.

Perk ran up and examined the scratch. "It wasn't just a Mage, it was a sword fighter as well."

Perk and Dak looked at each other in shock and both said the name at the same time, "Worza!"

* * *

><p><strong>I like to make sure the details count...I'm not sure if its an illness or not.<strong>


	8. Fight or Flight

**Fast Slash Chapter 8**:_ Fight or Flight_

**This is the continued action that I mentioned back in chapter 6...yeah, chapter 7 didnt have any action...but it is kinda like a chain...horrible simily...**

* * *

><p>Snow still fell as Worza and Relit took cover inside the ruins of a once old home. Worza looked at the sword Perk had made him and he thought of the training Dak had given him. <em>my first arena battles and they end in a snow storm<em> Worza thought gloomily to himself. "What's the matter?" Relit asked.

Relit's question caught Worza off guard. "Oh...it's...Uh...nothing" Worza answered quickly.

Relit sat back against the wall she was near. "You're a bad liar." She said with a smile. "So, where did you get your training?"

"My teacher, Dak. Perk could also be considered my teacher as well." Worza answered.

Relit looked confused at Worza for a second before turning her attention to his sword. "That sword, it wasn't made by any ordinary blacksmith was it?"

"Perk made it just for me. Why?" Worza asked confused.

"What if I told you I know someone that could put a spell on your sword that way only you could wield it?" Relit answered.

"A spell on a sword? Is that possible?" Worza asked. Relit nodded. "Well, I guess I wouldn't mind that. It's not like anyone would want it anyway. But first I have to find-" He stopped when he heard voices outside. He peered outside in the blistering and white cold to find spearman and mercenaries closing in on the house. "What are Frelian soldiers doing here!" Worza angrily asked himself.

Relit jumped to her feet in an instant and looked out the entrance with him. "What are they doing here?" She asked him.

"I don't know! They are supposed to be headed to Grado, there is no way they could have found me that quickly!"

"Apparently they did."

Worza thought for a moment. "This way!" He yelled to Relit as he burst through the backdoor.

"Stop right there!" A soldier yelled as four others showed up. Relit used her Fimbulvetr spell to block the inside of the house and then the guards. A half circle of ice surrounded Worza and the lone soldier. The soldier thrust his spear at Worza but Worza dodged with ease. He cut the blade of the spear off and then sheathed his sword. The spearman looked terrified at Worza.

"Sorry about your weapon, but you attacked first." Worza quickly explained before he turned to Relit. She nodded and they made a run for it. They heard guards give orders to one another. Relit turned and used her thunder spell in front of the main forces to try and slow them down. "This way, Relit!" Worza yelled as he turned and broke into another house and then out the other side. Soldiers swarmed the icy and desolate streets. They surrounded Worza and Relit in between two long alleys. Relit blocked one side of the alley with Fimbulvetr, but guards came the other way. Worza unsheathed his sword and Relit stood ready behind him. The soldiers didn't attack, but waited instead.

A man rode up on a beautiful black horse, lance in hand. The soldiers parted so his horse could get through. He approached Worza and said, "So there you are; what is the prince of Felia doing in a barbaric town like this?"

Worza realized who it was and looked shocked. "Commander Chordin! Why are you here?" Worza asked.

"My king has asked that I bring you home, prince. He-"

"I am home, Chordin. Magvel is my home." Worza said, with a glance at Relit.

Chordin looked expectantly at his prince. "Magvel is home to no one, my lord. You of all people know this to be true. There are the 5 nations that inhabit our continent. You cannot call them your home."

"There are some exceptions, and you know this too be true."

"Prince Worza, I am to bring you back to the palace immediately." He said sternly.

"I'm sorry, not yet, commander. Give my regards to my brother an my father, let them know that I am alive and well." Worza answered.

"I have orders from the king himself and I will fight you if I have to." Chordin answered.

"Then draw your blade, commander Chordin. Fight me and don't hold back!" Worza said with a slight grin as he put his hand on his sword's handle. "Now Relit!" Worza said as he quickly got out of her way. Relit's blue symbol appeared and disappeared as she quickly blocked the way with Fimbulvetr. They heard Chordin and his men's shocked yells. Relit then used Elfire on an abandoned shop and made another path. Worza jumped through the dying flames and looked for an escape route. He chose a direction and ran, Relit right behind him. Worza looked behind him and saw that Chordin was catching up to him. He slid to a stop when cavaliers and paladins blocked his way. Relit slipped but Worza caught her before she fell. "Go! Get out of here! I'll stay and fight." Worza instructed.

Relit yanked her arm away. "Sorry, but I'm not a servant or soldier of Frelia. You can't order me around. I'm not leaving you in your time of need."

"Relit, we don't have time for this-"

"There is always time." She said as she turned to the paladins and cavaliers that blocked their path. Worza gritted his teeth together before he turned to Commander Chordin.

"Prince! Stop this nonsense or I _will_ take aggressive actions!" Chordin said plainly. He knew his orders and he would fulfill them without hesitation.

"You are a great commander," Worza began unsheathing his sword as he spoke. "But a wise commander knows when to retreat and fight another day."

"I'm glad that that day isn't today." Chordin lifted his lance up and the paladins and cavaliers charged. Worza's reflexes kicked in when he saw that there was no way to fight out. He quickly grabbed Relit and used his speed to disappear before them. Chordin slowed his horse down and ordered the soldiers to stop their assault. He looked around before he ordered them to spread out and search for Worza.

Worza stopped behind a closed off alley. Relit couldn't believe how fast they traveled. She looked around to try and find where they were. Worza breathed heavily as he leaned against a wooden post. "How did you do that?" Relit asked amazed.

"*Hugh*... I'm only...supposed to use that...in an emergency..." He was barely able to speak and he felt lightheaded. "I have to rest for a second." He gasped as he sat down in the freezing cold snow.

"I'll take care of any nearby guards."

"No...don't...might be...teacher...or friend."

Relit nodded but was on guard. Moments passed but guards could not find them. They occasionally heard footsteps nearby but no one came.

* * *

><p><strong>I like to state the obvious...a desperate situation calls for desperate measures, luckily they are not in a desperate situation...yet.<strong>


	9. Reunion

**Fast Slash Chapter 9**:_ Reunion_

**Chordin was the only person to realize that Worza and friends did not head to Grado...so he is the only one that has a clue where Worza went... Just a little explanation.**

* * *

><p>"Dak, there are soldiers everywhere! How did they find us so quickly!" Perk asked angrily. "I thought we sent them to Grado!"<p>

"I don't know. I pray they haven't found Worza." Dak answered looking outside. They hid in a closed shop and inspected the guards that passed by every now and then. Dak walked to the back exit and peered outside. "This way."

Perk nodded and followed. They ran from house to house. Dak stopped for a split second before he shoved Perk into the closest wall along with himself. They were blinded by a blistering light that made the streets roar. "There!" Dak yelled as he ran towards where the thunder strike hit. Perk followed close behind until Dak disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the street. Perk gave a long sigh before continuing.

Dak stopped at an intersection and looked around. "Hey! No one is supposed to be out of their homes right now!" A soldier who spotted him directed. Dak looked at him before he attacked. He took the man's sword with his incredible speed and pinned the soldier against a nearby wall.

"Where is Prince Worza!" Dak demanded an answer.

"I don't know! We had him surrounded before he vanished from right in front of us!"

Dak twisted the soldier's arm. He let out a yell of pain. "Where did you last see him?"

"Ah! Down this street, all the way, then take a right! That is all I know!" The man begged for the pain to stop. Dak released his arm and ran to where the soldier had told him he had last seen the prince.

Dak had stopped just in time to see a man on a beautiful black horse with cavalry surrounding him. "Spread out! Find the prince of Frelia and bring him to me!" He ordered. _Worza!_ Dak thought to himself. _where are you?_ Dak had to get to higher ground. He looked for a way up to the rooftops but to no avail. He stayed in the shadows that crawled through the city and looked behind every corner and inside every building he passed. He eventually found a way to the snow covered rooftops and he did his best not to fall. Dak jumped down when he realized it was too dangerous. Instead, he looked for a torch and the tallest building near him. He eventually found a torch and headed up an archery tower that was quite a ways away. When he reached the top of the tower, he lit his torch and waited for a response of any kind.

* * *

><p>"Worza, look." Relit said pointing to the archery tower. "It's a torch. But why?"<p>

"Dak, that fool." Worza answered happily. He struggled to his feet and asked, "Relit, can you launch a fire spell straight up?"

"Yes but that would give away our position."

"I know, just get ready for anything." Relit nodded and launched a fire attack into the air. Worza saw that the torch was put out instantly. He looked at Relit and she glanced back. "We have to hold out here. Don't try to kill, only frighten."

"Alright, will you be able to fight?"

"Do I have a choice?" Worza asked unsheathing his sword, but he still leaned on the wooden post. Relit and Worza looked at each other when they heard the sounds of armor and soldiers. "Here they come, Relit."

"I know." She said as she used Elfire and sent a nearby house in flames.

Two more houses went up in flames before Worza finally asked, "What are you doing?"

"Giving us the advantage." She answered as she blew up an armory across the alley. _I hope those places were abandoned_ Worza thought tiredly. Soldiers poured in around the fire but Relit held them off for a moment until they swarmed in behind them. Worza forced himself to move before a soldier was able to grab him. Relit and Worza had their backs against a stone wall of a shop while soldiers were blocking their path in front of them. Five swordsman approached but were stunned when another body appeared in front of them. The person wore a hooded robe that shrouded their face. Worza and Relit looked shocked as the person held their staff up and struck with blinding light at all five of the soldiers. They fell, completely stunned and paralyzed.

Chordin appeared and shoved his way to the front only to find his soldiers paralyzed on the ground. "Explain yourself, who are you?" The commander asked.

The stranger answered, "That is not for you to know. Only the prince himself may know." Worza figured out that it was a woman's voice but he still had questions for her. She held her staff up again and light flowed around them. When the light died down, she was gone.

"Worza!" Worza looked up and saw Dak, sword unsheathed, standing on the rooftop above him. He jumped down in front of him and looked at him, concerned. "Are you unharmed?"

"Just tired." Worza answered. Dak nodded and looked at the Mage next to him. "I'll explain later." Worza said.

Dak stood and looked at Commander Chordin. "I am Dak, a traveling swordsman and Worza's teacher."

Chordin stepped off his horse and walked up to him, saying, "I am Chordin. Commander of Frelia's army. I have direct orders from the king himself to bring Prince Worza home."

"I cannot allow that." Dak said pointing his sword at Chordin. "I have direct orders from the Prince himself to protect and train him." Dak smiled as he finished. Chordin didn't look as amused. His frown told Dak he wasn't happy.

Chordin put his lance up to Dak's sword. "The king has ordered me to bring his son home, and I will not fail him."

"Such loyalty to the throne. You are a great Commander." Dak praised. "But I too am loyal. I am loyal to the prince. I will not allow you to take him back to the castle. He will return when he wishes."

"Come then, we will settle this steel!" Chordin said as he lifted his lance high up into the air. Dak smiled when he saw the gleam of a hand axe cutting the lance in half. Perk had precise aim when he threw his axe. "Wha-" Dak didn't let Chordin finish, before he held his sword up to his neck.

"I win." Dak said with a sly smile.

"You cheater."

"All is fair in love and war. Now let us walk away peacefully or fail your king by dying."

Chordin scowled at Dak, but he agreed. The soldiers dispersed and let the three of them through. Perk joined them when the Frelian forces were behind them. "Also, Chordin, give this message to my father. Tell him I will not return until I become stronger." Worza said before he and his companions left the small icy city of Ply.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone is curious about the woman that rescued Worza and Relit, *spoiler alert* she is an enemy along with five others...one of which you already met. Explanations come in time, UNTIL THEN!<strong>


	10. Wakelo's Mission

**Fast Slash Chapter 10**: _Wakelo's Mission_

**Sorry about the long wait...if anyone actually waited. This is about Wakelo, Worza's brother. I enjoyed making this chapter.**

* * *

><p>A tall, rough bearded man gazed out over his future country. His hands gripped the stone rail that kept him from falling off his corridor balcony. He took his hand off the rail and put it on his steel blade's hilt that hung next to his waist. A breeze hit his face and forced his grey hair to flap in the breeze. He left the balcony and returned to his kingly room. A messenger burst through his door and caught his breath before he got on one knee and said, "My Prince, I have good news. Your brother, Prince Worza has been found just east of the castle in the city of Ply."<p>

Wakelo looked at the messenger with an unchanging expression. He waited a moment before he answered, "Have you told my father of this news yet?"

"No, sir. I did what you asked and received the news before any one else. Once I heard the Prince was alright, I rushed over to the castle as fast as I could." The messenger answered, not looking up.

"Good. Tell General Tyra that she is too meet me in the stables tomorrow at dusk." The messenger got up, bowed, and left to go to the General. Wakelo stepped back out onto the balcony once again and mumbled to himself, "Ah, Worza. What did you get yourself into? First; there is some group terrorizing our kingdom and then you have to run off when they are attacking the most? What were you thinking?"

Later that day, Wakelo visited the training area, which was where the new recruits were being trained. Training instructor Pon bowed when he noticed Wakelo. "How can I help you my Lord?" Pon asked.

"Rest easy, Pon. You are one of my most trusted friends, I don't think I could lead without your support. I have come to ask that one of your recruits come with me on a trip." Wakelo whispered, glancing at the recruits who stopped and stared at them.

"I didn't tell you all to stop!" Pon yelled. "Keep going!" After that, the recruits quickly got back to training. Pon turned back to Wakelo and asked, "Might I ask why? Where do you plan to go?"

"I can't say. I couldn't drag you into what I'm about to do. I was never here, Pon. This never happened, got it?" Wakelo asked. Pon looked curious, but he trusted Wakelo with his life, so he nodded. "I promise I'll bring your recruit back unharmed."

"Alright." At that, Pon yelled, "Line up!" The recruits hesitated for a moment before obeying orders. They normally didn't line up unless they were in trouble. He turned to Wakelo, signaling that he didn't know what to say to them.

Wakelo gave a slight nod before he turned to all the recruits and announced, "I am going away for a while and I would like one of you to come with me." The recruits looked shocked at what he just said, but others looked curious and confused. Wakelo waited for someone to speak up, but when no one did, he decided to choose for himself. He walked down the line and looked at each and everyone of the young recruits. One looked proud and strong as Wakelo walked by. Wakelo stopped and looked at this six-teen year old boy before he asked, "What's your name?"

The recruit looked proud as he said, "Kole, from Arkid." His sounded proud, but Wakelo didn't see the same confidence in his eyes. Wakelo nodded before he continued. He was surprised to find that none of the other recruits looked as proud as Kole, though he wasn't looking for a proud and trained recruit who was about to become a soldier.

Wakelo stopped at the end of the line and looked at a very young kid, Wakelo guessed eleven years old, and asked, "What's your name?" Wakelo got down on one knee so he was level with the boy.

"Uh...Crey." He said timidly. Crey looked at the others but they gave him blank expressions.

"Would you be interested in coming with me, Crey?" Wakelo asked, still level with him. Wakelo felt tension spring into the air, but he showed no reaction to it. The youngest recruit received an honor worthy of generals, and the others knew it. Crey looked shocked. He managed a small nod before the Prince managed to his feet and turned to Pon. Pon looked just as shocked as Crey.

Wakelo nodded to Pon and began for the castle, but Pon caught up to him and asked, "My lord, why not take Kole? He is trained and ready for action unlike my youngest recruit. I would like to know your motives."

"Crey is an excellent fighter, Pon. You have to find that hidden ability before he becomes strong. Besides, I wanted to give you some time to work with your other trainees. I'll finish Crey's training while we are gone." Wakelo answered.

"Care to make a bet then?" Pon asked as Wakelo started walking.

Wakelo stopped and turned to Pon with a sly grin. "A bet? Sure. But I'll win like I always do."

"Not always, you have 102 wins while I have 103 wins. I'm winning. Let us see if you can catch up." Pon countered. "The bet is who has the better fighter when you return from wherever you are going."

"Alright then, shall we bet the usual?"

"Yes, and when I win, you will have to watch me eat an entire feast, while you get chained to the 'wall of shame'."

"I will make sure that you are the one who gets chained to the wall while I feast." Wakelo said grinning.

"We will see." Pon answered. "Where should I send Crey after he is prepared?"

"Tell him to meet me in the stables tomorrow at dusk." Wakelo answered, finally leaving the training area.

* * *

><p><strong>I have learned never to make a bet unless I know I am going to win. Anyway, whoever wins the bet gets to eat as much as they want too while the loser gets chained the wall and has to watch heshe eat the entire feast...its a crule but rewarding bet.**


	11. Chordin's Persistance

**Fast Slash Chapter 11**: _Chordin's Persistence_

**Chordin is a very...dedicated...person. He gets the job done, although he does some honor.**

* * *

><p>"Run!" Dak yelled as he and his friends ran from knights that had found them hiding in a nearby forest. "This way!"<p>

"No not that way." Worza said heading in the other direction.

"Why not?" Dak asked, right behind him.

"That road leads to the Tower of Valni. If I remember correctly there are more soldiers there then the actual castle." Worza answered, turning to hide behind a large tree. He was still cold, and Relit's weather change expanded to the outskirts of Ply and followed them east, though most of it was at the Tower of Valni. "Relit!" Worza called. He heard the trample of hooves close by and slinked back to the shadows. He looked for Dak, but he was gone, along with Perk. Relit had managed to get herself lost in the forest when they first started running.

"Worza?" Worza heard her voice but it was faint. "Worza, I'm over he-" Worza's ears burst with sound as he saw shadows dance around him. A bright light blinded him even though it came from behind. After the light dimmed down, he turned an ran as fast as he could to where Relit resided. The blackness of night and shadows engulfed him. The snow crunched under his weight and his face was stung by the cold winds as he went from tree to tree, trying to stay in the darkest shadows he could find. A knight rode across the path he was about to cross, but he slipped out of sight and waited for the knight to pass.

Worza ran onto the path after the night passed and stared at him as he rode off into the distance. (_why can't they just give up?_ Worza thought. "You have become quite a valuable prize, young Prince."

Worza unsheathed his sword as he quickly spun around. "You! Your that man that showed up at the arena! Who are you?" Worza demanded. He held his sword, and was ready to attack in an instant.

The shadowy man gave a slight laugh before he answered, "I was just like you, Worza. Searching for power, trying to find strength. I promise, in time, you will get to know me very well."

Worza felt a shiver claw down his back before he attacked. Worza did not even make it to the man before he realized that he was gone. Worza looked around for the man but only saw shadows. "Worza! Where are you!"

Worza heard Perk's voice and ran towards it shouting, "Here!" Worza turned and almost ran into Relit. "There you are! Where are your two friends?" She asked looking around.

"That's who I'm looking for." Worza answered, as he started for the direction he heard Perk. Relit waited a moment before following. "Perk! Dak! Where are you!" Worza shouted. He heard the pounding of hooves and instinctively grabbed Relit by the arm and hid behind some roadside bushes.

"Where are they? Worza! I know you are here! Come out!" Worza and Relit looked at each other. They knew that voice. _Chordin_ Worza thought to himself. Worza gave a brief nod to Relit before he walked into the open, behind Chordin and another knight.

Chordin whirled around and stared at Worza. "Chordin, leave me be and return to the castle!" Worza commanded.

Chordin steadied his horse before he answered, "I can't do that, your father-"

"My father has sent you to find me, I have been found. Now return to the castle and say that I have been found."

"My prince, I gave my word to the king to bring you home safely and so I will!"

Worza looked sad as he looked at the snowy road that he stood on. He did not want to resort to fighting, but he came to the conclusion that he had to. "Commander Chordin, I challenge you to a one on one fight." Worza finally said, unsheathing his blade and pointing it at the Commander.

Chordin had not planned on fighting his prince. He was shocked that Worza unsheathed his sword and wanted to follow through. He promised the king to bring Worza home safely, and so he would. "Alright." Chordin agreed. "If I win, you come with me back to Frelia's castle and if you win, I return without you."

Worza nodded in agreement. "Why can't you follow orders Chordin?" Worza asked as Chordin drew his lance and held it high.

"Not even I can answer that." Chordin admitted. Worza sighed before he dashed into the trees that surrounded the road. Chordin ordered his knight to back away. Chordin listened for Worza's movement.

Worza waited for the right moment to strike behind a tree. He looked around and looked for a good spot to strike from. He decided to take the direct approach. Worza jumped out of the shadows down the road from Chordin. Chordin realized that and commanded his horse to sprint full speed at him. He held his lance out, ready to strike. Worza stood in the middle of the road watching the way the horse slipped on the icy snow. Just before the lance hit Worza, he used his incredible speed to dodge and then come from behind the horse. Chordin pulled the reigns to spin the horse around but it reared up and threw Chordin off. Chordin fell to the ground with his lance in hand. Worza took that chance and swung his sword downward. Chordin defensively held his lance vertically to stop the sword, but to no effect. The sword burst through the lance and aimed it's blade at Chordin, but Worza stopped it at the last moment. Chordin saw his life flash in the reflection of the shiny blade until Worza lifted it away. Chordin let out a long sigh that he held in. "That's two lances broken and two losses. Now leave." Worza commanded.

Chordin felt ashamed of himself but proud to be in service of a great prince. "You win. I will gather my troops immediately and return to King Cratos." Chordin struggled to his feet and signaled to the awestruck knight to gather the troops.

Relit appeared out of the shadows of the trees and walked up to Worza. "Shall we find that crazy guy and the old man?" Relit asked. Worza gave a slight smile as he nodded in response.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone is curious about what Worza would be classified as, he would be a myrmidon who eventually becomes a swordmaster.<strong>


	12. The Enemy

**Fast Slash Chapter 12**: _The Enemies_

**All right! My shortest chapter ever! I hope its good. This is our mystery man and the five others I mentioned...though I only mention four.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure he can fulfill our mission? Is he the missing link?" A lady with blond long hair asked, staring down at the valley that lay in front of her. She and another man with a rough beard and black slick hair stood on the top of a cliff that over-looked a valley.<p>

"That's just it. Even with all my knowledge, I don't know." The man admitted. "That boy; he and his brother hold the secrets." Moments passed as they stood overlooking the valley, thinking.

Another man appeared. His light brown hair glistened in the moonlight as he approached. "Master," The brown haired man bowed.

"What is it Shole?" The black haired man asked, not turning to greet him.

"I bring news. Wakelo has set out on a mission to find his brother." Shole spoke, his head still bowed and on one knee.

"What!" The black haired man yelled as he spun around. "No! This, this is bad. He will ruin everything if he finds him. Go, get Dinay and slow Wakelo until I can think of something else." He commanded. Shole nodded as he disappeared before his master.

"You are sending Dinay? Our newest recruit?" The blond haired lady wondered. "Will she be strong enough to stall Wakelo?"

"This will be her test. If she and Shole can stall Wakelo then we might have a chance. In the meantime, I want you to go talk to our old 'friend'." He said, angrily turning back to the valley.

"You're serious about this are you not? Alright. What will shall I say to him?" She asked.

"Tell him that he chose the wrong path when he and his 'pet' left us. Tell him he will pay." The man finished.

"As you wish. Also, Gome, be careful around Worza. He has a 'uniqueness' about him." She warned. "Didn't you feel the power that boy held?"

"I did. That's why I want him brought back here." Gome answered. She gave a slight nod, that Gome didn't even acknowledge, before she left in a bright light.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is my shortes chapter ever. So Gome is the leader...but who is the blond lady? No more spoiler alerts unless I feel like it.<strong>


	13. Market Mayhem

**Fast Slash Chapter 13:** _Market Mayhem_

**Sorry it has taken forever to start again, but I promised I would not leave this story unfinished. That goes for all my other stories as well.**

* * *

><p>A whole week past and Worza, Dak, Perk, and Relit, made it to Carcino. Chordin kept his promise and they have not seen any sign of Frelian troops since Chordin's defeat. They would have spent the whole week in tents but, luckily, Dak had some friends in Carcino.<p>

"Falor!" Dak said seeing his old friend again. Falor opened his door to find Dak with his three friends standing on his door step.

"Dak?" He asked excitedly. "I can't believe that your still alive!" The old man said. His bald head glowed in the sunlight. "Please come in!" Falor said, moving inside and leading his unexpected guests inside. "So, who are your friends?" He asked politely and curiously.

Worza walked into his main room. He laid his sword against Falor's guest chair and looked around the house. He noticed that his house was colorful and large, though it does not look as big on the outside. "I know you know Perk." Dak began. Worza looked back at Perk, who nodded with an old man smile at Falor. "This is Relit, one of the strongest mages I know." Relit lit a small flame that hovered above her hand. She put it out as Dak turned to Worza and said, "And this is-"

He stopped for a moment, but Perk answered for him. "Corin."

"Corin, huh? I like that name." Falor commented. "So why are you four here? Just in the area and decided to stop by?" Falor and Dak continued their conversation while Worza explored the rest of the house. He noticed that it had a basement, but he dared not go into it. That would be rude. Instead, he went outside into the bright open sunlight and looked at the field that surrounded the house. He could see buildings in the distance and wondered what they sold in their shops.

"Want to go to the town?" Relit asked as she walked up and stood next to him. "I am going in a while."

"Sure." Worza answered shortly. Relit nodded and went back inside to unpack her supplies, which consisted of clothes, and five spell books. She wanted to find another book in the town market. Worza noticed a small stable out in the field. He discovered that Falor had nothing inside it except a pile of hay. _he has to have hay for something, but there is nothing here_ Worza thought to himself, shutting the large wooden door. He gazed out over the large field once again. _I guess I have nothing left to do but wait for Relit_ Worza headed back to house.

Worza reached for the door handle, but pulled away when Relit quickly flew the door open and ran into him. "There you are!" She said excitedly. "I'm leaving now." She quickly passed Worza and took a couple of steps before turning back. "Are you coming?"

"I was going to go ask Dak, Perk, and Falor if they were going with us."

"Dak and Perk are in deep conversation with Falor. Now let's go!" Relit grabbed Worza's arm and dragged him along.

"Wait! I forgot my sword!" Worza yelled, trying to keep up with the girl who was basically dragging him across the field. She paid no attention to him until they reached the small town.

Shops were scattered everywhere while people looked like ants going in and out of an ant hill. Relit went into the first shop she found. Worza followed, still disappointed that he wasn't able to get his sword. The shop did not have a door, but just an entrance. The merchant, trying to 'sweet-talk' a woman who wanted a small ring for less than what it's worth, welcomed them before returning his attention to the woman. "How do you think that merchants come by these items?" Relit asked, looking at a small necklace that had a feather made of pure silver on it.

"I don't know." Worza said thinking to himself. He browsed the large building full of random things. His attention became drawn to a large painting nailed to the wall of the shop. The painting looked familiar to Worza but he could not remember where he had seen a large spiral tower in the distance. His memory flashed as he remembered himself, Dak, Perk, and Relit fleeing from the Frelian search party. He remembered that man in the black hood that confronted him and how he and the commander of that particular search party fought. "The Tower of Valni." Worza mumbled aloud without knowing it.

"Good eye, there." The merchant said, after the woman decided to buy the ring. He walked over to Worza and said, "That is a masterpiece. Made by one of my friends that loves to paint. I heard you say that it was the Tower of Valni, is that what the painting is about?"

"I guess so." Worza answered. "It might not be, though it looks familiar."

The merchant nodded. "So are you a traveler? Have you actually been to the Tower of Valni?"

"Actually been to it?" Worza didn't know how to respond. He had before with his brother and father, though if he said 'yes' then the merchant might get suspicious. "No, but I have seen it in the distance."

"Interesting." The merchant said. "In that case, the painting is worth 1000 gold."

"Uh...I can't pay for that." Worza said.

"Oh, then make me an offer and we can go from there."

"But, I never wanted the picture in the first place. I was just looking at the picture and it appeared to be the Tower; but I'm not sure."

The merchant looked angry, heart-broken, and glared at Worza through snake like eyes. "Get out of my shop!" He yelled as he shoved Worza towards the entrance.

"But-!" Worza said as he was helplessly pushed. The merchant threw him out of the entrance. Worza stumbled into a large man who felt like a brick wall.

"Watch where your going!" He scolded angrily. He was twice as big as Worza and his tattered clothes and bruised face stuck out to Worza. Worza guessed he had just been in a fight.

"Sorry." Worza apologized, regaining his thoughts. "That merchant was not very nice to me." He looked at the blue sky above him before he focused back on the large man.

"Hmph! Looks to me like your trying to start something, though you don't have a weapon to defend yourself with."

"I do to have a weapon." Worza responded, feeling insulted. He reached for his sword but felt nothing but air. He looked and he remembered that he did not have a chance to get it. "Or not."

"Or not is right. If someone like me were to come up to you and pull an axe out of nowhere and start attacking you, what would you do, Prince Worza?" He asked reaching for a small hand axe that Worza had not spotted.

Worza took a step back. "Well," Worza began trying to be diplomatic with the man. "I would wait until the man who attacked me let me get a weapon of my own that way he would not be charged with attacking the Prince of Frelia and instead had a fair fight."

"Your price is too high for me to wait for another bounty hunter to claim you. And besides, I have you now and I will soon have more gold than I can ever imagine!" The man said reaching for Worza. Worza aimed his fist for the man's chest. He felt his hand stop when he achieved his hit along with a sharp pain pulse through his hand and up his arm. "Was that supposed to hurt?" The man taunted as he grasped Worza's arm. The man gave a loud shout as a fire ball exploded on his back. The man fell heavily at Worza's feet.

Worza stared at Relit, shocked. "I thought you could take care of yourself." She said disappointedly. "I thought Dak taught you how to wield a sword."

"You dragged me away before I could get it." Worza replied.

Their heads turned swiftly as they heard, "Guards!" coming around the corner of a large building. They heard the sound of feet pounding and armor quickly headed towards them.

"This way!" Relit said as she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him in the opposite direction.

She stopped as six guards blocked the road. Worza looked around desperately and grabbed a sword from a person who was caught in the middle of the outbreak. The man scrambled away as he left his sword in Worza's care. Worza unsheathed it and blocked a stab that came at him. Another guard swung at him but he dodged and counter attacked. The guard dropped to the ground, dead, but another replaced him in an instant. "This is hopeless!" Worza shouted to Relit as he slew another soldier. "We have to get out of here!" The sword Worza used broke when a large, muscular man with an axe came down upon it. Worza jerked back amazed but not frightened. He dodged the slow but powerful axe and ran for the armory on the far side of the street. Worza burst through the locked door and reached for the nearest weapon. He grabbed a small but nicely made throwing knife. A blast of fire sent him flying into the armory wall as the side of the building exploded into heat and light combined. Through the flames, very faintly, he made out two figures, one was that big muscular man and the other he did not know. Worza gripped the knife, pulled his arm back and then forward, releasing the knife. The large man fell, a knife sticking out in the side of his head. Worza did not waist any time, he quickly ran out of the armory and into a back alley and did not stop until he was well away from his pursuers.


	14. Wakelo's Experience

**Fast Slash Chapter 14:** _Wakelo's Experience_

* * *

><p>"My prince, we are nearing a small city. I don't know the name, but there has been news that two suspicious people in black coats have just arrived." Tyla reported.<p>

Wakelo nodded gratefully then turned to Crey and said, "We have not gotten that far into your training so stay close to General Tyla, alright?" Crey nodded shyly. "Good. We make haste for the city. It could be Worza and his company. Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"I hear faint screams and cries." Tyla said. "Do you think-?"<p>

"I don't know." Wakelo answered calmly. "But I will find out."

"Sir, if I may." Crey began. "But we have to check it out. Not because I like rushing into danger, but- is it not the duty of a knight to resolve problems like this?"

"You are correct. That's why I'm going." Wakelo said, directing his horse to the direction of the fight. Tyla and Crey followed. A loud explosion made Wakelo hurry even faster. He drew his sword as he saw Carcino soldiers everywhere. He flew by the outer guards and burst through to where the commander was located. The large and muscular commander looked amazed as he saw a knight coming straight at him. Wakelo stopped right in front the commander and got off his horse. "Whats with all this chaos?"

The commander replied, "Who are you to ask questions to me? I have the situation under control! Now get out of here. The Prince is mine!"

Wakelo, surprised to hear 'the Prince' looked at the burning building and replied sarcastically, "It appears so. I would get these flame extinguished quickly before they spread."

The commander scowled angrily and swung his large axe at Wakelo. Wakelo didnt have time to draw his sword before, out of the flames, a knife pierced the commanders head and ended him. Wakelo turned sharply and looked inside the burning armory but saw nothing.

Tyla and Crey showed up after a moment of silence. "What happened?" General Tyla asked shocked.

"My insane brother happened." Wakelo answered. He felt a slight nudge of pride flare up inside of him. "Let's get out of here."

"Where too?" Crey asked.

"Come, I know someone who lives near here. I had not want to announce our arrival but it appears that we didn't have to." Wakelo answered, mounting his horse. Wakelo was worried about his child-hood friend, Falor.


	15. A Strange Reunion

**Fast Slash Chapter 15:** _Reunion_

* * *

><p>Worza had reached the outskirts of the city and now made his way back to the house. He could see the house in the distance, up on it's lonely hill. He still had quite a ways to go since he was on foot.<p>

* * *

><p>Wakelo knocked on the door. When the door opened, Falor looked excited to see his friend again. "Wakelo! It's been far too long! Come in." Falor motioned for he and his friends to enter. Wakelo entered and went into the main room where Perk and Dak sat, talking. Dak and Perk stood as the prince of Frelia entered the room.<p>

"Your the- the Prince of Frelia, are you not?" Dak asked, a little worried and amazed that out of all the places to find someone, it would be at Falor's house.

"I am. I am here on an important mission." And that was all he would say about that matter. "So how may I address you two?" Wakelo asked courteously.

"You can call me Dak." Dak responded respectfully.

"And I am Perk." Perk responded with the same respectfulness as Dak.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Wakelo turned to Falor. "Do you have an extra room for me and my companions to last one night?"

"Yes. My basement is still deserted." Falor answered.

"I'll start unpacking." Crey added when Falor finished speaking. Tyla went down into the basement to see how big it was.

"Thank you Falor." Wakelo said as he headed after Crey to help unpack. Dak and Perk decided to help and went with them. As Wakelo pulled a bag off of his horse, he dropped it to the ground and looked at his little brother who had just arrived. "Worza." He said as they stared at each other.

"Wakelo. Why are you here?" Worza asked, warily. He could not decide if he was sad or happy to see his older brother. Dak and Perk were afraid this would happen. Crey was amazed at the tension between the two brothers.

"I could ask you the same thing. I came on my own intentions to find you and to figure out why you left." Wakelo confessed.

"I came to train. To become stronger. I hated the fact that all I had to do was to help advise you when you become king. I want to do so much more. So I have set out with my teachers, Dak and Perk, to complete what I wanted to do." Worza answered.

"But father instructed you to advise me and nothing more. If I die, than at least he will have you to look after our people." Wakelo countered.

"You don't understand. I love fighting, it's in my blood; and I'm good at it. I am known as Fast Slash now because of it."

Wakelo nodded thoughtfully. "Alright then. Tomorrow morning, I want to fight you. I want to see what you have learned."

Worza could not decide if it was joy or sadness that flowed through him. Tyla had returned and looked through the door before she went back inside the house to avoid the tension. Crey only stared, amazed. Dak looked worried and looked at Perk for answers but he gave nothing away. Perk was the calmest one of them all at that moment.

"Then it is settled. Tomorrow, your blades will cross." Perk declared.

Worza felt like something was missing but he didn't worry about it. His brother was the only thing on his mind that night.


	16. Showdown

**Fast Slash Chapter 16:** _Showdown_

* * *

><p>Wakelo countered with deadly precision. His sword had shredded Worza's plain white shirt and had even cut Worza. He held nothing back as his sword collided with Worza's sword. When he saw that Worza's guard was down, he took that opportunity to shove him backwards. "I thought you were stronger than this." Wakelo taunted.<p>

"Yeah." Worza sighed with a slight smile on his face. "Good thing I like to hold back." He knew what he had to do, and he was going to enjoy seeing his older brother get caught off guard and surrender.

Since everyone gathered outside to see the showdown against brothers, except Crey who went to get some supplies, Dak watched Worza carefully. If he knew Worza was going to use the move he showed him to evade enemies and use it to attack, he was going to stop him. Falor was still shocked to hear that Corin was actually Worza. He was amazed that both Princes of Felia were visiting him.

Worza gathered his thoughts and breathed in heavily. _Now!_ He clutched his sword tightly and ran at Wakelo. Wakelo was ready to counter attack, but in an instant Worza disappeared. Wakelo felt the wind stir all around him and his reactions saved his life. He quickly turned and blocked the high speed attack that came behind him. Worza thought he would react quickly and disappeared again, this time from the side. He swung his sword, cutting the wind in half but something stopped it from continuing and a large force shoved Worza away. Within a second, all of this happened and Worza skidded on the beautiful green grass to a stop. Dak had blocked his attack on his brother and interfered with the fight. "What have I told you about using that technique Worza!" Dak scolded. He was furious that Worza used it on his own brother and used it out in the open.

"But-" Worza stammered as he breathed heavily.

Wakelo let his sword drop and breathed calmly as he realized he was safe. He turned and looked at Worza with wide eyes and astonishment. "That is not a move to use unless you have no choice!" Dak yelled furiously. "I thought I have taught you better!"

"I'm sorry, Dak, but it was the only way-" Worza explained before Dak cut him off.

"The only way? Do you know how dangerous that move is?"

"I'm sorry."

"You should be." Dak turned to Wakelo and said, "I'm sorry about that. He got carried away."

Wakelo still looked amazed. "Yeah." He said plainly. "I- I need to talk to you...alone, later."

"Alright." Dak said calmly. _No! He knows!_ He thought angrily.

Not long after, Crey returned with supplies and with news. "Prince Wakelo, I heard that there is to be an execution in the town at sunset." He said as he came into the main room with food and medicine. Worza used some of the medicine on his chest, but the cut was not that deep.

"An execution? Who are they executing and do you know the charges?" Wakelo asked as he bit into an apple.

"Well, it's an unusual execution. They are executing a young girl with white hair. She is supposedly a Mage." Crey said as he sat down at the table where Perk, Wakelo, and Falor were sitting. Tyla was outside taking care of the horses and Dak was scolding Worza behind the house where no one could hear them.

"Did I hear you correctly? A young, white haired girl?" Perk asked shocked. Crey nodded. Perk immediately got up and went out back to Dak and Worza. Wakelo and Crey looked at each other before following. Falor sorted out the supplies while they left.

"You should know better! I can't believe you used-" Dak scolded before Perk interrupted.

"Dak! Worza! There's an emergency, Relit is in trouble! She is going to be executed at sundown!"

"Relit? I thought she was inside with you. Where did she go?" Dak asked.

"No! She has been captured! Yesterday we went to the market before a fight broke out. I managed to get away but I thought she was with me when I escaped. That's what I was forgetting!" Worza realized he had left Relit at the market and now she was about to die. "We have to save her!"

"How? There are bound to be hundreds of soldiers at the execution. And it's almost sundown." Dak asked. _It keeps getting worse!_ he thought to himself.

"Then we fight." Perk said.

"We will help." Wakelo said. "I don't know who Relit is, but she does not deserve to die. Let's hurry to the town."


	17. A Scarred Country

**Fast Slash Chapter 17:** _A Scarred Country_

**I am so sorry it has taken me forever to submit this chapter, but at least I basically have this story finished...almost.**

* * *

><p>Darkness and the murmuring and shouts of people were all that Relit saw and heard. Not too long ago, she had tried to resist capture of the city's guards but she did get captured and now her hands were bound together with a tough rope and was blind due to a blind-fold, being led. A rough and hardy voice that reminded her of Perk said, "Step up." And she stepped onto a wooden platform. The crowd that she heard went into a frenzy saying, "Kill her!" and, "Spare her!"<p>

Relit's blindfold was removed quickly, which caused her grey hair to fall nonchalantly, to reveal her standing in the middle of a wooden stage with a "Hangman's noose" above her head. Guards in shining, silver armor pushed the crowd protesters back.

The man who had the voice that reminded her of Perk took her by the arm and stood at attendance as an old man in a bright red robe joined them on the stage. He looked like a city official to Relit. "You, my young girl, have murdered civilians, guards, and resisted arrest. And now you have to pay the price." He said as he walked back and forth across the platform. "If there are any that vouch for this girl, please speak!" He yelled at the crowd. The crowd went silent. He turned back to Relit with a devious smile. "The crowd has spoken. Are there any last words that you would like to say?" He asked politely.

Relit looked around for her friends and said, "Yes." She replied. "When I get of here, your life will be the first one I take unless you release me right now." She spoke with an adamant voice and yet she acted like she was enjoying herself. This caused the red robed man to take a step back from her.

"You have spoken." The official yelled and looked at the soldier who held Relit where she was and he nodded in response. He put the noose around Relit's neck and walked over to the lever. Relit looked in the distance and smiled as the guard pulled the lever which caused the floor under her to collapse.

* * *

><p>"Come on! We have to hurry!" Dak yelled as Wakelo's apprentice, Crey, lagged behind. They were searching the city but found nothing even though many people were talking about an execution. Wakelo, Crey and Dak searched on their own while Worza, Perk, and Tyla searched somewhere else.<p>

Crey hurried along when he heard Dak yelling at him to pick his bow, which he had dropped, up and to hurry. Wakelo had ventured into an inn and asked around about Relit's execution. The inn keeper knew when the execution took place but withheld where it was. Wakelo had to bribe the inn keeper to speak. "It's happening on the east side of town, now where is my gold?" The inn keeper asked as he leaned over the table that he and Wakelo sat at. He held out his greedy hand out to Wakelo, waiting for his money. Wakelo sighed as he handed 50 pieces of gold to the greedy man. _at least I know where and when_ Wakelo thought to himself as he got up and went outside to find Dak and Crey asking around.

"You two can stop asking around." Wakelo announced as he walked up to Dak. Crey looked curious about how Wakelo knew what he did, but didn't ask.

"Where and when?" Dak asked curiously and rushingly.

"Right before sunset, on the east side of town." Wakelo looked up and saw that sunset was not that far off. "We have to hurry."

"Then let's go!" Dak said as he started running through the streets. Wakelo looked at Crey who just shook his head. _Is he really Worza's teacher?_ Wakelo wondered as he followed more slowly.

They raced through crowds of people and alleys trying to find some sign of an activity until they found a huge crowd in front of gallows. "There!" Dak said as he unsheathed his sword as he saw Relit step on the wooden platform.

"Wait," Wakelo said as he stepped in front Dak to keep him from making a scene. "I have an idea. If you have to make a scene," He said as he looked at Crey.

"Make sure to do so in chaos." Crey finished as he understood what to do. He grabbed his bow that was strapped to his back and grabbed an arrow. Crey led the way onto a rooftop and pulled back on the string and aimed the arrow.

"You have spoken." The official yelled and looked at the soldier who held Relit where she was and he nodded in response. He put the noose around Relit's neck and walked over to the lever. Relit looked in the distance and smiled at Crey as the guard pulled the lever which caused the floor under her to collapse.

Crey instinctively loosed the arrow. The arrow pierced the rope that held Relit in the air and she fell under the wooden stage. Crey smiled as he felt Wakelo pat him on the back and say, "Great shot!"

Right after Wakelo ended, the stage went up in a great fire vortex. The crowd of people ran away in fear and the official and guard were caught in the middle of the vortex. Relit had kept her promise.

"It's not over yet." Dak said as he drew his blade and took off to help Relit, who was now surrounded by guards once more.

Relit untied her hands and took off what was left of the noose. She gathered her thoughts and looked around to find herself surrounded by soldiers with spears, swords, axes, shields, flails, and archers were posted all over the roof. A young, but muscular man stepped forward out of the crowd. Relit relaxed a moment as he came forward.

"Why are you here, witch?" The armored young soldier asked curiously. Relit realized that he wasn't afraid of her. But he called her a witch and she wondered why.

"Well," She began, "My friend is being hunted and I defended him, but we got separated when some soldiers attacked and arrested me. But now it appears that my friend has found me."

Worza, using his amazing speed, appeared in-between Relit and the young man in a blast of air. The young man took a step back and started to pull his sword from his sheath. Shock pulsed through the young man as he realized who appeared. "You- you're the Prince of Frelia!"

"And you are the youngest general throughout Carcino!" Worza replied in equal amount of shock.

They stared at each other for a moment before Dak appeared beside Worza. "What are you waiting for?" Dak asked as he stood beside Worza. He glanced over at the general who looked more curious than shocked. "Are you going to allow us to leave or are we going to have to fight?" Dak asked as he stared at the general waiting for an answer.

"I can't allow you to leave, any of you." The general responded awkwardly. "You three are hereby under arrest for murder and resistance." The soldiers surrounding the three of them drew their weapons and waited to either arrest or attack.

Dak clutched his blade's handle and was ready to fight, Relit ready as well. Worza stepped forward and stood straight in front of the general, who was his height and about his age, and drew his sword. The circle of soldiers tensed but the general didn't move nor did his expression change. Worza held his sword up in-between he and the general and said, "This sword has fought and won many battles and has beaten some worthy adversaries that could take you and your soldiers single handed. If you want to unleash my swords rage then order your men to attack, if not, then stand down and let us go free."

"If I stand down, then what will the council say? If I stand down, then I will make all of Carcino look weak." The general responded plainly.

"What country wants to attack one another?" Worza asked.

"Frelia is about to go to war with itself all because their prince has left without a word. If Frelia turns to chaos then Carcino has to be strong if your country decides to attack."

"My father is a great leader who is greatly revered by his people. He and my uncle have everything under control."

"I understand that, but what I don't understand is why you left and caused all of this."

"I left to become stronger. I love to fight but I hate hurting people. I avoid real fighting as much as possible, but to do that, I had to find out what actual fighting is. I have only a slight idea of what war and fighting truly are."

"And do you like what war and fighting really are? Do you enjoy the power and fame you possess now?"

Worza looked steady at the general and responded, "I could care less about power let alone fame. I love to fight, to struggle. It is who I am."

The general finally looked away from Worza. Worza let out a sigh of relief. The general signaled to his troops to let Worza, Relit, and Dak leave. Worza smiled gratefully at the general who nodded in return. Worza started to follow Relit and Dak away but the general said, "Prince, go home." Worza looked back at the general with a questioning gaze. "Go home to your father, let him know that you are alright and explain yourself. Don't let Frelia fall deeper into turmoil."

Worza turned to leave but his feet wouldn't move. The general was right, he had to heal his country before continuing on, and that's exactly what he was going to do. Worza turned his head and said, "You're right. Thank you." And then Worza left without another word until he and his friends were safely back at Falor's house.


	18. No Place Like Home

**Fast Slash Chapter 18:** _No Place Like Home_

* * *

><p>Two whole days, that was all it took to get from Falor's house to Frelia's Capitol. Worza stood and stared at the castle that loomed over the horizon. He was happy that soldiers were not posted along the borders waiting to capture he and his brother.<p>

When Lord Cratos found out that Wakelo left, he ordered that his brother, General Skrise and any troops on foreign grounds be brought back to Frelia. Worza and Wakelo were shocked that their father wrote them a letter containing that information. The messenger, Orinth, a pegasus knight, had to rely on all of her sources to find Worza and Wakelo, but completed her mission and arrived the day before they left Falor's house.

The message not only contained Cratos' actions but also a note saying that General Skrise had not reported in and had disappeared as well. His brother's troops sent word that the General had one day vanished without a trace.

Worza remembered looking at Wakelo with a concerned look. Wakelo had that same expression. Wakelo had ordered Orinth to return to the castle and to tell the king that they were returning.

But now the princes were home and ready to mend the scar and end the turmoil they had caused by leaving.

Wakelo walked up the steps with the others behind him. The two soldiers that guarded the castle entrance stepped aside while Wakelo pushed the large door in. The large door that towered above Worza was surprisingly easy to open and shut. The castle entrance was huge.

Columns followed a red carpet that never seemed to lose it's color and splits in two opposite directions. If Worza followed the carpet to the left, he would end up at the barracks and beyond, the training the field, but if he followed the carpet to the right, he would end up at the King's throne and beyond that, stairs to go up to the other floors.

Worza and his companions headed to the King's throne where King Cratos sat, waiting for his sons' safe arrival. King Cratos looked amazed at who walked up to his throne. "My sons." Cratos stood and walked up to his sons who he hugged with his strong arms. "I'm so happy you're safe. Both of you." He said without releasing the princes.

"Father, I'm sorry I left without warning." Wakelo apologized after Cratos released his sons.

"Please, don't apologize." Cratos said as Worza was about to speak. "Both of you have returned to me." Cratos barely noticed the princes' companions. He only worried about Worza and Wakelo.

"Father," Worza began, "I will not apologize for leaving." Cratos looked at Worza with a concerned look. "I have come so far with my training and I have to finish it. I returned to let you know that I was alright. My friends," Worza turned to Dak, Perk, and Relit, who were on one knee since they were in a king's prescence, looked at Cratos. "Have supported me and have saved my life more than once."

Cratos looked at the three accusingly. "Who are you three?" Cratos asked. He signaled to his personal knights to be ready for anything.

Relit went first. She stood and presented herself saying, "I am Relit, Mage knight of the Sacred Stone of Frelia." She said ending her introduction with a bow.

"A Mage knight of the stone? In my presence?" Cratos asked awestruck. "It is an honor." He said bowing in return. Few were chosen to guard the stone, and only the bishop of the Stone chose who was to guard it. Relit had been chose for her strength with magic as a young girl.

"The honor is mine." Relit replied.

Cratos looked accusingly at Dak and Perk. Dak glanced at Perk who did not reply. Dak stood and said, "I am Dak, Worza's mentor."

Cratos waited an moment before asking, "May I see your sword?" Dak unsheathed his sword and looked at Perk. Perk shook his head. Dak handed his sword to Cratos who examined it thoroughly. Cratos noticed a mark on the hilt of the blade that sent a chill down his spine. It was the mark of Gome's creations. "You- you're one of his creations." Cratos could barely say the words. "Guards! Arrest these two men!" Cratos shouted.

Perk drew his large axe that was strapped to his back. Relit stepped in front of Dak who was ready to fight without his sword.

"What!" Worza asked in confusion. He drew his sword and stood beside Relit and Perk and in front of Dak. Worza was prepared to defend his friends. General Tyla and Crey drew their weapons but they did not know who to attack. Wakelo was the only one who was calm.

"Stop!" Cratos yelled. Everyone stood where they were as Cratos stood in front of Worza, who glared at his father. "Worza, what are you doing?"

"I'm defending my friends." Worza replied with a glare. "What are you doing? Why do you want Dak and Perk arrested?"

Cratos looked at Dak and then at Worza. "How could you not know?" Cratos asked. "Your mentor and his friend are _his_ creations. They are two out of six creations. Trained assassins created to kill. Gome created them."

Worza looked at Dak who's expression gave nothing away. Perk glanced at Dak but he didn't acknowledge it. "Is my father right? Are you trained to kill?" Worza asked confused.

"We are trained. But we defied Gome's ambitions. He wanted to destroy the Sacred Stones, but Perk and I saw no reason too. If I ever see Gome again, it will be the last, I will make sure of that." Dak replied.

"You might not get a second chance." Cratos replied. "Arrest and execute the two creations."

Perk and Dak knew they had to escape. Dak dodged the first soldier that attacked with a spear. He grabbed the spear and forced it out of the soldier's hand before bluntly hitting the next guard who attacked. Perk only had to force his way through the soldiers. A hundred soldiers couldn't stop Perk.

"Don't let them escape!" Cratos yelled as he saw Dak and Perk racing for the entrance. Relit looked horrified that her friends were trying to be killed. Tyla and Crey only stood aside with Wakelo who was powerless to help.

"Worza!" Relit cried. "You have to stop this!" Worza only looked at the ground. His mentor and best friend were killers, creations, of an enemy that he did not know. "Worza! Fine. I'm going to help!"

"Stop!" Cratos ordered. "Relit, if you help, you will be convicted and be executed as well!"

"Forgive me, my king." She replied as she ran out of the throne room. She knew who her friends were and she would not let anything bad happen to them. They stood together. Worza felt a tear run down his face and drop to the stone floor. Worza's thoughts flew from one thing to another until he focused on one thing. _I know what I must do_ Worza thought.


	19. A Fiend In The Shadows

**Fast Slash Chapter 19:**_ A Fiend In The Shadows_

* * *

><p>Worza clenched his sword as tightly as he could. "Father, please don't do this." Worza pleaded.<p>

"I'm sorry, but I must." Cratos replied as he started walking out of the throne room.

"Then forgive me." Worza replied weakly. Cratos turned quickly around in fear and shock, but Worza had disappeared.

"Wakelo, find Worza and stop him!" Cratos ordered quickly. He was more than afraid now, he was worried beyond his life.

"Yes, my King." Wakelo replied before running out of the room quickly with Tyla and Crey behind him.

Relit was amazed at how many soldiers were injured but not dead. Dak and Perk only wanted to escape, not to kill people.

Relit followed the trail of unconscious and injured people to find Dak and Perk surrounded in the courtyard behind the castle. Relit noticed archers up in the towers that surrounded the courtyard. She aimed a fireball at one of the towers and blew the side to pieces. She did the same thing to the other towers and made it rain rock and stone. A soldier with an axe attacked Relit but she swiftly dodged and used Fimbulvetr, which caused ice to engulf the axe so the man was not able to lift it off the ground. Relit looked at her hand and thought _How did I do that without causing a snowstorm?_ She smiled when she started immobilizing soldier after soldier by causing ice to engulf their legs.

Relit stood next to Perk who had broken three swords with one swing of his axe. "You shouldn't have come." Perk said dodging an attack and then counter attacking.

"I'm not leaving my friends to die." She replied. Relit felt a pulse of energy rush through her and she instinctively let it flow through her. A loud thunder roared in front of her. She looked around for the Mage that attacked her. She sensed a fireball raging towards her. Relit turned and deflected the magic. She saw her attacker, a young man who looked at her with icy eyes. She gave a warm smile before the man realized that the ground under his feet betrayed him. He looked shocked as ice crept up his legs and engulfed his hands and arms, but not his head.

Dak, Perk, and Relit were back to back inside a large circle of soldiers and couldn't find a way out. All of the soldiers that Relit froze broke free and found new weapons to use. "Well, this looks like the end." Dak said with a smile even though he knew he could kill all of the soldiers, but that's what his creator, Gome, would want. He would rather die than let Gome have his way.

"I can see no way out other than a trail of bodies." Perk said in his old man voice.

"Yeah. I guess this is it. Thanks for letting me travel with you two." Relit said hopelessly.

Relit instantly felt something strange. She felt the wind shift from left to right and back again. Perk looked at Dak who was shocked. "Worza! No!" Dak yelled. He didn't want Worza to get involved. Dak didn't want him to betray his country.

Worza walked into the courtyard from the castle. Dak thought that Worza would appear next to him, but Worza did the opposite. Worza clinched his sword tightly and was prepared to use it. "Knights of Frelia!" Worza shouted as he stood on a pile of rocks and stone that Relit had made. "Release these three people and go back to the barracks or suffer the consequences." All of the soldiers looked at Worza curiously. None of the soldiers moved or breathed.

"We have direct orders from the king himself to execute these people and we will obey his command." One soldier replied. The ring of men agreed with him.

"Then you leave me no choice." Worza replied. Before Worza had time to attack, he felt himself being forced back by a hand that carried him higher. He realized that he was on the archer post overlooking the courtyard. Worza looked behind him, but the hand grabbed him by the shirt, lifted him up, and held him over the wall. Worza grabbed the man's arm and felt nothing but raw muscle under a heavy coat. "You." Worza said after he gasped for air.

Worza realized that it wasn't the same person that he encountered at the arena or in the woods. He was different, but he wore the same black coat that the other man wore.

"Shole!" Dak yelled as he disappeared and reappeared up on the archer's post and swung his sword that he took from a soldier. Shole grabbed the sword's blade and held it firmly with his free hand. Dak jumped back when he realized that Shole had gotten faster and stronger than before. Shole crushed the blade in his hand. Worza felt worried and afraid of the brute force that this man possessed.

The soldiers in the courtyard were focused on Worza, Shole and Dak to realize that Perk and Relit were making their way up to the archer's post.

"Dak, you really disappoint me." _No!_ Dak thought as he tried jumping away, but he was too slow. A blinding light engulfed everyone in the courtyard. Worza heard shouts of agonizing death. He opened his eyes to find that a girl with blond hair looked at him and then at Dak who supported himself with the wall. "It's been a long time, Dak." The lady said with a mischievous smile.

"Myra. Why are you and Shole here?" Dak asked. Worza noticed that Dak actually looked afraid. This made Worza worried. If Dak was afraid of these people, then they had to be strong.

"We just wanted to see how you and Perk are getting along without us." Myra replied with a cunning smile.

"I know that's not true. Gome sent you here. Is he too afraid of me to show himself?" Dak asked angrily.

"Silence! You will not talk about your master that way!" Myra fumed. She regained herself and smiled cunningly once again. "Shole, don't you have other duties to attend to?"

Shole still had his hood on so Worza couldn't see his face but he saw nothing but pure anger and hatred in his eyes. Shole grunted before he tossed Worza aside and disappeared. Worza coughed and gasped for air. He stabbed his sword into the rock and hauled himself to his feet.

"I do have a message from Gome to tell you, though." She said, returning her attention to Dak. Perk and Relit had arrived and helped Dak to his feet. "There will be a tournament at the arena in three days, right here in this very city. Gome and the rest of us will be competing for the prize. It is quite valuable." Myra explained.

"What is the trophy?" Relit asked.

"You will find out soon enough." Myra said as she disappeared in a blinding light.

Worza looked at the awestruck soldiers in the destroyed courtyard and then at Dak, Perk, and Relit. Wakelo arrived in the courtyard to find it completely destroyed.

Cratos himself appeared behind Wakelo and gasped in horror. Cratos opened his mouth but was cut off by a shout from Orinth, who was arriving over-head. "Lord Cratos! The Sacred Stone has been stolen!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, just to make it clear. Dak, Perk, Myra, Shole, Dinay, and another person who has not yet been seen or heard of, are all of Gome's creations. They were trained to kill and to destroy the Sacred Stones.<strong>


	20. A Protective Father And A Stubborn Son

**Fast Slash Chapter 20:**_ A Protective Father And A Stubborn Son_

**Alright, last chapter i said that the creations were to destroy the Stones...but i decided to have some fun with this, by going back to the beginning.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean the Stone was 'stolen'?" Lord Cratos asked as he sat on his throne. After the skirmish in the courtyard, the soldiers went back to the barracks to treat their injuries and rest while Relit, Perk, Dak, and Worza retreated to the King's throne room to discuss the Stone with Orinth.<p>

Orinth looked just as shocked as Cratos. She did not know how the stone could be stolen so easily. "The Stone was stolen, my king, by five men in black coats. The leader sounded like he owned the others. He ordered them around more than a general orders in a lifetime."

"Tell me what happened." Cratos ordered. He already knew it was them. And worst of all, he had two of _them_ in his own throne room.

"After you told me to recover a report from the Tower, I traveled there very swiftly. When I arrived, everything looked great, and the Stone was safe. After two days of staying at the Tower, I was about to leave until people in black coats arrived. There were four of them, waiting outside the gates. But then a fourth arrived and they attacked. The Tower was under siege. I have never seen such fighting; no soldier in the Tower could have killed one of them. I was ordered to report to you when a soldier reported to the commander that the stone had been stolen, and then they left."

Cratos closed his eyes for a long time, trying to think. "I have no other choice. I have to mobilize Frelia's army. We have to find the Stone!"

Wakelo, who stood beside Cratos said, "Father, we know where the Stone is. But retrieving it will be the hard part."

"What do you mean?" Cratos asked as he looked at his son curiously.

"The blond haired lady that appeared in the courtyard earlier, she said that there will be a tournament held at the capitol's arena in three days. All of the country's best fighters fight there. The Stone must be the prize! She said that all of the people in black coats will be fighting to win." Wakelo answered.

"Hm...the Stone must be the prize. Then we will mobilize the army and attack the arena and take the stone back. Then-"

Cratos was cut off by Dak who stood in chains beside Perk and Relit. Worza stood in front of all three of them, refusing to move. He trusted Dak and Perk. He knew that they weren't evil like his father suspects. "Lord Cratos," Dak began. "If you attack the arena then the Stone will be lost forever. Gome wants the Stone to make himself immortal, but he wants you to attack and show yourself so he can kill you before he does that."

Cratos looked suspicious and shocked at the same time. He hated to admit it, but he knew Dak was right. "Please, allow my friend, Perk, and I to fight in the tournament. We will retrieve your treasure." Dak finished.

Perk looked at Dak expectantly. Perk couldn't believe that Dak had volunteered him to fight in one the world's deadliest arenas. And that was without a Sacred Stone being the prize. Worza glanced at Relit who returned his glance.

Cratos paced around the room before saying, "Alright. But if you are lying to me, I will hunt you down and kill you myself." Worza had never seen his father so serious before. Cratos glared at Dak and Perk, but they only stared blankly back.

"I'm going to fight too." Worza said as he took a step toward Lord Cratos. Relit looked shocked, she was about to say the same thing, but Worza beat her to it.

Cratos looked at Wakelo, who shook his head, and then again at Worza. "No! I forbid it!" Cratos growled.

"I have a score to settle with Gome. If this tournament is the only way I can fight him, then I will win!" Worza argued.

"Why? Why are driven to fight him? He is too strong, Worza. You can't beat him." Cratos could only try to discourage him.

Worza shook his head defiantly. "I don't know if I truly can beat Gome, but I have to try. Please, I have to fight." Worza was adamant in his decision. He had to fight. Every part of him told him to.

Cratos closed his eyes and turned his head. "If you truly must, then kill Gome." Wakelo looked amazed. He expected Cratos to severely punish Worza for even thinking of fighting.

Worza nodded his head and looked at Dak who looked both proud and disappointed. Perk shook his head. Worza knew that they both disapproved in his decision, but Worza had made his decision.

"I'm going to fight as well." Relit said as silence fell upon the throne room. Worza smiled and nodded at Relit before leaving the throne room. Cratos ordered that Dak, Perk, and Relit be released and then he sent them away.

Only Cratos and Wakelo remained in the throne room. Darkness had befallen and the moon glowed in a crescent shape through the windows in the wall.

"Father, are you sure that you want to allow Worza to fight in the arena?" Wakelo asked uncertain about his father's decision.

Cratos sighed heavily before saying, "That creation. He has made Worza into a warrior. A man of justice and skill. I guess he succeeded where I have failed. I believe in Worza and if he believes he can win, then I can't stand in his way. I can only support him."


	21. The Battle Begins

**Fast Slash Chapter 21:** _The Battle Begins_

**Now the fun begins! This is the beginning of the end.**

* * *

><p>The sun had barely peeked over the horizon and blocked by the castle. Worza stood in an ocean of people who wanted to compete in the arena. Battles were already taking place and the cheer of the crowd told Worza that the arena was full.<p>

The three days went by quickly and Worza remembered the training that Dak had put him through. Dak had made sure that Worza was ready, and on the last day, Worza had beaten his teacher. Dak could not believe how fast Worza learned.

Worza, Dak, Relit, and Perk were separated in the large crowd and Worza tried finding them to no luck. It felt like forever before Worza made it inside the arena. A large man yelled, "Next!" Worza was shoved from behind to go next and the large man laughed before saying, "The exit is that way." pointing the way he came in.

Worza glared at the man before heading through the lifted iron bars that closed behind him. He looked around at the millions of faces that surround him. 'Cheers' and 'boos' mixed all around and Worza couldn't tell which was which, so he ignored them.

A loud rumble and the sound of iron bars being raised made Worza turn around to see a young man, about his age, walking out into the open. He looked like a soldier but Perk had told Cratos to not allow any Frelian knights come to the arena.

The young man drew a curved blade before dashing forward and slashing the air where Worza stood. Worza easily dodged it and did not unsheath his sword. Instead he came back with an uppercut and sent the young man to the ground. The young man stabbed the ground and hauled himself to his feet. He smiled and wiped a small dot of blood from his mouth before taking four more unsuccessful swings at Worza.

Worza dodged attack after attack and the crowd waited in anticipation. The young man jumped back from Worza and caught his breath. The young man turned his sword over in his hand and held it awkwardly.

Worza looked curiously at the young man and tried to anticipate the attack that the young man launched. Worza dodged skillfully, but the curve in the blade caught him off guard and cut through his sleeve but not his skin. Worza looked at his sleeve and thought back at how he wasn't able to dodge the attack. _Maybe I will have to use my blade_ Worza thought gloomily.

He unsheathed his sword and held it with one hand. Before the young man could blink, Worza attacked with tremendous speed and slashed at the young man several times. Worza only cut down the young man's back. The young man gasped in pain and stumbled away to try and get some distance between Worza. Worza didn't let that happen. He appeared in front of the young man who turned the other way and found Worza waiting there. The young man looked in every direction and saw no one but Worza. The young man stopped dead in his tracks and put up his hands saying that he forfeited. He had had enough.

Worza felt satisfied with the outcome of his first battle. He did not have to take a life. That was Worza's biggest fear. The last thing he wanted to do was take an innocent person's life. The blood his blade craved was that of Gome, the mysterious enemy who watched Worza and appeared several times throughout his adventure.

Worza walked out of the stadium with a slight smile of victory. He had made it through his first battle, but he knew that they would only get harder from here. He made his way to the stands and decided to watch the next several fights. After the fourth fight had finished in bloodshed and death, Worza wondered why Gome had set this tournament up. A loud official's voice broke his thoughts and sent anticipation through him. Worza looked and saw non other than Perk. Worza had watched Perk spar and fight, but since Worza had fought in Perk's fights as well, he didn't have the chance to actually watch him fight. Worza's anxiety flooded through him as Perk's competitor entered the stadium. _I can't wait to see him fight one on one!_ Worza thought anxiously.


	22. The First Rounds

**Fast Slash Chapter 22:** _The First Rounds_

* * *

><p>Worza was dumbfounded! He couldn't believe that Perk's opponent could not scratch him. A swift lance fighter who had exceptional skill was no match for Perk. Worza wondered how anyone who carried one of the heaviest axes in existence could move so quickly. Perk's axe could shatter stone if he just let it fall. Worza knew that his opponent had no chance of winning.<p>

Perk ducked and grabbed his opponent's lance. He then took his axe and shattered the lance and sent little chips of wood to the ground. Perk threw his part of the broken lance on the ground in front of his enemy who cowered in fear in front of him. Perk grabbed the man and threw him into the middle of the arena.

Worza wondered what Perk had planned. He hoped that Perk didn't plan to kill the defenseless man.

Perk stabbed his axe into the ground then walked up to the man on the ground and grabbed his hand axe. He gave the scared person his weapon and pulled him to his feet. Perk then grabbed his axe that he had stabbed into the earth. "Either die with a weapon in your hand or surrender and live to fight another day." Perk said in his wise, old-man voice.

The scared man quickly threw the hand axe on the ground and put his hands up signaling that he quit. He swiftly ran out of the stadium in great haste and fear.

Perk's expression was hidden from others, but Worza knew that he was happy. Perk swung his axe and carried it on his shoulder as he left the arena.

Worza hurried down to meet and congratulate him, but the crowd prevented him. Worza pushed and shoved people aside but he couldn't penetrate the sea of people. He eventually gave up and headed back up to the stands. He knew that he had another day to wait until his turn came again. The tournament was said to last at least four days and nights of non-stop fighting. Worza didn't mind fighting but four days of it? That was too much for him.

When he sat back down in the stands and watched the next two contestants enter the arena, he noticed that one had a spear with a bandana on the end of it. Worza knew that from somewhere. _My first arena battle!_ Worza recalled silently.

He remembered how he had easily beaten him with his speed. It also helped that Worza's opponent had a bad stance.

Worza inspected the man's stance again. He appeared to have become stronger since he looked confident and his stance was fixed. Worza looked to see who his opponent was. A large, stronger that most, man with an axe that reminded him of Perk's axe, stepped out into the open.

His face looked mockingly at his enemy with a spear. The axe man figured that this was going to be an easy fight. Worza felt worried for the man he once fought.

The next thing Worza knew was that the man with the spear had struck him in the back of the head, sending the large man to the ground, and the stabbing him in the back to keep him down. _at least he spared his life_ Worza thought happily when the axe man struggled to his feet and then put his hands up in defeat.

Seven more battles went by, two ending in death and the others ending in submission, before Relit's first fight. Worza looked to see her who her opponent was. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a person in a black coat walking out into the arena. _No! Not her first battle!_ Worza thought. He was ready to jump down there and kill the person where they stood. _Relit, don't die!_


End file.
